


Man of mending

by CatastrophicJue



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:11:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatastrophicJue/pseuds/CatastrophicJue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new boy appears at spikes high school. He doesn't know why but something about him seems very different. Jack doesn't know why but spike seems to be a bigger puzzle than he lets out to be. He's determined to get the bottom and fix it. But can he do it before his other life catches up with him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning.

Spike lifted his head curiously at the sound of the voice. It was deep loud and confident. Spike scanned the hallway waiting for the face to appear. His eyes latched onto the boy the voice was coming from.

He was tall his dark brown hair was in an overgrown crew cut but it worked. Spike's eyes continued down as the boy strode up the hallway scanning the sheets of paper in his hands. Spike's smile widened - he had shining brilliant blue eyes much brighter than Spike's own.

Swallowing, Spike continued staring. He had broad shoulders, lightly tanned skin and strong muscular arms. Spike felt a gentle blush starting to creep up his cheeks and began to wonder if he dared continue any lower. Shaking his head to clear his mind a little he drove his eyes on.

He wore a plain black t-shirt it fitted perfectly showing off his lean stomach. The tight blue jeans that accompanied it fitted just as well. Spike swallowed hard. Suddenly the legs stopped. Spike looked up his eyes meeting brilliant blue he stared mouth slightly open. His lips were moving but spike didn't acknowledge the sound. The boy paused, staring at the other boy. Spike hung his head in defeat.

Jack stared at the platinum haired blond before him. He'd caught his eye from the end of the hall and he was captivated. He had spiked blond hair, a faded sex pistols t-shirt that had the sleeves removed. It showed of his broad shoulders and lithe toned arms. His black jeans were held to his slim hips by a studded belt and his worn down boots scuffed against the floor as he shuffled nervously under his staring.

The bell rang shrilly for first class. Jack sighed. Pulling his eyes away from the blond, he scanned his new timetable and set off down the hall. On his way past the blond, he made sure to brush his hand against the blond's gently.

Spike felt the brush of skin against his own but as soon as it had happened, it was gone. Turning on his heel, he stared at the mysterious boy's back as he walked away smiling to himself. Spike picked his bag up hastily and followed him.

As he rounded the corner he collided with Oz.

"OW...Oh there you are. I just came to find you. Come on we're going to be late."

Spike craned his head over his shoulder as Oz pulled him into the classroom. Sitting down at the back of the class spike nudged Oz's arm with his elbow.

"Oz..Oz." Oz looked over. "What?"

"The lad that turned the corner before me; do you know who he is?"

"What guy?" Oz said frowning in thought.

"He turned the corner before me you must of passed him."

"I didn't see no one, sorry Spike". He tapped Spike's head as he spoke. "I think he's all up here."

Spike frowned and laid his head on his arms on the table. He had to find him again he just had too. Spike shot up in his seat as the shrill cry of the bell for lunch interrupted his sleep.

As his knee connected with the table he let out a loud yell. Limping from the class he lent against the wall outside door and bent to rub at his knee groaning. He shrugged in reply to Oz's questioning.

A hand brushed gently against his side. He straightened up abruptly as he did so his forehead collided with the persons chin. Taking a step back, holding his hand to his head, he reached out with his other hand and grabbed hold of their shoulder

" Fuck..sorry mate. sorry." He felt the shoulder shake as the boy laughed. It was the greatest laugh Spike had ever heard - it was more a warm giggle wrapped up in a laugh. It was perfect.

"It's okay you wouldn't believe me if i told you how many times that has happened....erm." He glanced at the blonde expectingly. "Oh..Spike" He offered lowering his hand from his head.

"Spike..nice name." He smiled as he spoke. "er..thank's" Spike replied with a small smile. Jack paused taking a deep breath.

"Come on a date with me tonight"

Spike almost swallowed his tongue. "I....I don't even know your name."

The boy grinned. "Yet you already can't stop thinking about me. I'll meet you at the bar at 7. Don't disappoint me." He winked and walked away.

Spike stood staring dumbfound at the stranger's back as he walked away.


	2. The Bronze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So did spike meet the mysterious stranger?

Spike pulled up the drive infront of the Bronze. Gripping the steering wheel tightly he let out a deep breath. Staring at the door for a minute he slipped the care Into reverse, Leaning back and looking over the seats he frowned, He couldn't do this so he was running. Just then there was a tap on his window. Spike's head flew round quickly when he saw bright blue eyes staring back at him he wound the window down.  
"Not running from me are you?" The boy said a small smile creeping onto his face.  
"Er no Just erm....perfecting the parking." Spike gave him a big grin and turned off the engine rewinding the window he clambered from the car.

They squeezed through the door into the slightly crowded club and then spike paused to look at the other boy.  
"Drink?" He inquired.  
"Sure I'll er table." Spike began to work his way through the crowd till he finally found an empty table, And sat down, His hands shook nervously upon the top. He clasped them together to make his emotions a little less obvious.

The clink of glass jerked him back from his thoughts.  
"You look good tonight." The boy smiled at spike warmly.  
Spike blushed and lowered his head to escape the boys eyes staring back at him.  
"I must be insane." Spike spoke aloud to the table top.  
"I was thinking hot. But why insane?" The boy asked continuing to study Spike.  
"I'm out on a date with someone I don't even know the name of. For all I know you could be a mass murderer or sumthin." The boy laughed warmly.  
"Me a murderer." He caught Spike's gaze and lowering his voice he leant a little closer.  
"You really think I could do such a thing as kill?"

Spike's throat became dry and his breath caught in his chest. He took a swig of his beer.

"No. Sorry." He wen't silent turning away he watched the crowd of people dancing. After a few minutes of silence the boy spoke again.  
"Jack." Spike turned towards him.

"Pardon?"  
"Jack. My name...It's Jack." The boy smiled a little looking up at Spike with his head lowered a little.  
"It's nice..Suits you." Spike smiled at him.  
Jack stood. "Another?" He questioned lifting his empty bottle.  
"Sure" Spike replied he watched as Jack walked away.

Spike sighed to himself mentally slapping himself [ come on what are you 12. Stop acting like a little girl and ask him home.]

When Jack returned he glanced at Spike. "Dance?"  
Spike looked at the crowd of people on the dance floor then back at the man infront of him.  
"No I don't. Can't dance." He replied shyly. "I was thinking maybe you would like to come home with me?" Spike shuffled his feet nervously.  
"Do you seriously think I'd say no to you?" Jack said staring at Spike intently.  
"Would you?" Spike questioned lifting his head slightly.  
"Never..." Jack grinned.

Jack followed Spike back to his car. Sliding into the passanger seat he waited.  
"Actually second thoughts my place might not be such a good idea. Anywhere you'd like to go?" Spike said sliding in to the car beside him.  
Jack smiled at him warmly. "Hey I'm new in town. Suprise me."  
Spike Pulled out from the driveway of the Bronze. After 10 minutes or so of driving spike pulled over.  
"I can't think of anywhere. How about I just drive you home?" Leaning over his lips millimetres from Spike's he whispered.

"Do you really want me to go home? Or is there something you don't want me to know?"  
"I maybe."  
Jack leant in his lips brushing Spike's lightly.  
"Are you scared? Unsure..?" He said his hand resting on Spike's knee softly.  
"Both." Jack closed the gap kissing Spike softly. As spike leaned closer to him. Jack slid his hand from knee to thigh slowly. Pulling away gently Jack watched as Spike eyes opened slowly.  
"Still want to come back to mine?" Jack smiled and nodded slightly.


	3. Doors Dads and Phone Numbers.

A few minutes later as Spike was sliding his key into the lock of the front door Jack pressed himself up against his back kissing at his neck lightly. Spike fumbled with his keys some more as Jack's hands slid inside his shirt resting on his stomach softly.  
"I can't concentrate with you doing that." Spike mumbled. Jack whispered into Spike's ear.

"Do I have to stop?"  
"..yes" As Jack's lips left his neck he groaned.  
"No" Jack's lips pressed warmly back against him Spike's eyes slid closed. He shook his head a little.  
"Yes"  
Jack pulled away this time and moved his hands to rest lightly on spikes hips. Spike finally opened the door and stepped through Jack following him closely.  
"Do you want a drink. Coffee? Juice?...er Milk?"  
"No I'm good bathroom would be nice though."  
"Upstairs on the right the end of the hall." Spike replied motioning with his hands. Jack smiled widely excitement reaching his eyes.  
"That's good."  
Spike lifted his head curiously at the remark.  
"Really because that's where its always been." Spike said staring at Jack one eyebrow raised slightly.  
"No no the fact that you like to use your hands. That's good." Jack took off up the staircase.

Lowering his head over the table Spike took a deep breath. He was actually here in his house and god was he nervous. He didn't know what to say to the man how to act around him or anything. He picked up his mug taking a deep breath he started to make his way up the stairs. He was just opening the door too his room when he heard the lock click for the bathroom the door opened slowly. Then hands rested on his shoulders. He felt warm breath on the back of his neck then the door beside his opened abruptly. Reaching up he grabbed Jack's hand and pushed him inside his room.  
"Will?" Wesley asked as his head stuck out the door.

"What?" Spike retorted.  
"Who was that?" Wesley asked trying to see in Spike's room.  
"No one why does it matter?" Spike grumbled pulling his door closed.  
"You know dad doesn't like you bringing people home."  
"Oh just coz you can't get a shag. Spike smirked. GO read a book Wes." He said shoving him back into his room.  
"You've never had on either wil-" At that precise moment Spike's bedroom door slammed shut and the lock slid into place.

"Sibling rivalry?" Jack asked as lifting his head up.  
"You could say that." Spike mumbled as he lowered himself onto the bed placing his cup on the floor.

"Sorry about pushing you before."  
"Its fine really. Calm down."

Jack's hand rested lightly on Spike's knee. Spike breathed in sharply Jack's face crept into a smile.  
"I like your room. Its good. Nice. Great." Jack began to ramble.

Spike had froze his eyes locked onto Jack's slightly parted lips. He leaned forward cutting of Jack, As his lips pressed against Jack's open ones, He kissed him softly. His hand sliding up to cup his cheek. Startled at first Jack had froze but now he kissing back enthusiastically. One hand rested on Spike's hip lightly the other sliding up to his upper thigh. As spike leaned closer his chest pressing up against Jack's lightly. There was a large bang at Spike's bedroom door both boys jumped and pulled apart.  
"PISS OFF!" Spike yelled leaning back into Jack's lips.  
"William get out here right. Now!" Came a rather angry reply. Spike pulled away from Jack sighing.  
"I'll take care of it." He said unlocking his door and sliding out of it.  
"What?What?" Spike said hurriedly his back pressed against his bedroom door.  
"Wesley informed me that you've brought someone home with you." Giles said firmly staring at his youngest son.  
"Yes I have. You going to make a big deal out of it?"  
"You know the rules William." Giles continued brow furrowed a little.  
"I'm not sending him home." Spike cut in defiantly.  
"I'm sorry William but I'm standing firm with this one. I want that boy out of here in the next 10 minutes." Giles said nodding lightly at the end of his sentence.

The bedroom door was pulled open. Jack's arm was already outstretched. Spike yelped as he fell backwards then smiled as he felt the large strong hand against his back.  
"How did you know I was gonna fall?" Spike asked curiously looking at Jack apologetically.

"I figured you'd be one for leaning." Jack smiled brilliant white teeth against full pink lips. Spike made to lean closer Jack caught the eye of his farther. He side stepped around Spike and outstretched his hand for the man.  
"Jack Harkness. Sir." He announced politely to Spike's farther.  
"Giles. Rupert Giles." He replied shaking the young boys hand firmly still eyeing his stubborn son over his shoulder.  
Jack let his hand drop to his side and turned to face Spike.  
"I can make it home on my own. See you at school tomorrow bye Spike."

Jack quickly headed down the stairs to the front door. Just as he was about to exit the driveway Spike's voice yelled. "WAIT!" Jack stopped turning. Spike ran across to him putting his arms around him in a tight hug.  
"I'll miss you here's my number."

With that he slipped a small bit of paper into Jack's back pocket. He let go of him and ran back inot the house taking the stairs two at a time he slammed his bedroom door and locked it. Flopping down on his bed his phone buzzed on the night stand. [ Just testing got a present for you tomorrow. J x ] Spike grinned happily his eyes sliding closed.


	4. Presents Past and Problems

Spike Lent against his locker. His eyes slipped closed and his fingers tapped out the tune of his Walkman on to the locker below his. His phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and rolled to lean on his shoulder facing away from the crowded hall as if protecting the message. Slipping the headphones from his ears he opened the text.  
[Meet me in the car park in 5 its a surprise.] Spike smiled.  
A hand met his shoulder and spike was yanked from his thoughts.  
"Spike math come on." Oz said motioning with his hand.  
"Can't man got to be somewhere. Cover for me yeah." Spike walked off down the hall raising a hand in goodbye.

Pushing open the fire escape door Spike slid out into the parking lot. He looked around and spotted Jack in a convertible not far off. Sideling up to the car he smiled.  
"Wow talk about surprises."  
"Oh this isn't the half of it get in." Jack leant over and the door open for Spike.  
"Seriously?"  
"Yes. Now hurry up." Spike got in and hurriedly fastened his seat belt. Spike was silent and just watched the scenery go by.  
"Where we going?"  
"Explain to me the definition of surprise." Jack replied eyes glancing from the road a second.  
"Okay Okay.... How about a hint?" Spike tilted his head slightly giving a small smile.  
"Okay. I give in. Oz told me some things...about a certain boy. And what he likes to do..."  
"Is that it?" Spike questioned throwing his hands in the air.  
"That's it that's all your getting from me."  
"And I thought this surprise was gonna be good." Leaning back on the door he settled for the scenery again.  
Jack pulled over.  
"Climb out and cover your eyes." Jack instructed locking the doors. Spike glared at him.  
"Your really serious?" Taking Spike's hands he leaned in and kissed him lightly. As he pulled away he raised Spike's hands to his face.  
"Humor me."  
"" Spike placed his hands over his eyes as Jacks hands rested on his shoulders he was gently guided and turned for a couple of minutes.  
"Okay open."  
Spike was stood in front of the music store Oz usually got stuff for his guitar from.  
"And I come here everyday stand here for about 20 minutes."  
Jack nodded "I know.... what do you look at."  
"The guitar that's here in the wait.... It’s gone. Man I knew it would go before I could save up for it." Spike slumped against the window.  
"And if I told you it’s in there behind the counter on hold with your name on it."  
"Really you’re not even joking."  
"Not Joking I came and paid for it this morning before I came to get you. I know you usually sing and that you can play a little guitar. Your dad told you that you could have one so long as you paid for it yourself." Spike jumped onto him at this point kissing him as hard as he could.  
"I love you love you love you." Jack laughed holding the boy close to him.  
"As I do you. Which is why I bought this for you. Lets get it and get you back to school...me too" Jack tugged on his hand pulling into the shop.  
"I can't play well mind." Spike broke out getting nervous.  
"Then you'll have to practice. Maybe even write me something." Jack stuck his tongue out slightly.

Sitting in the parking lot case open on his knee Spike stared down at his guitar in awe. His name engraved on the metal faceplate on the front. As the top slid closed on the car Jack spoke.  
"Okay time to put it away you can stare at it after school come on."  
As they went in the doors the bell for lunch rang.  
"Great I'm starving all this excitement." Spike spun around still facing Jack he was now walking backwards and making faces and waving his arms at him. Suddenly his back collided with someone.  
"What the hell. You should watch where you're goin' you.... OH It's you." Spike stumbled backwards.  
"Sorry I'm sorry I'll just." He hung his head and moved to the side to let the person past. Jack stopped behind him.  
"Spike. Who is that...what's wrong?"  
"Just leave it Jack honestly its not a problem." Spike instinctively crossed his arms across his chest staring at the floor protecting himself.  
"What makes you so high and mighty that you get to treat him like that.”? The words left Jack's mouth before he could take them back.  
The stranger stepped forwards a small crowd of people began to gather. He was broader than Jack but of similar height. He had dark hair and eyes to match. He was handsome to say the least but that wasn't going to stop Jack this time.  
"I get to treat him like the cheating annoying little thing he is because of what he did." The stranger declared squaring up to Jack.  
Jack wasn't sure what he meant by is but he sure as hell wasn't going to let him get away with it. As he began to walk away Jack lunged for him arms tightly around him brining him crashing to the ground.  
"HE'S NONE OF THOSE THINGS. HE'S SWEET. AND SHY. AND FUNNY. MINE!!" With each word his fist struck at the handsome face below him. Strong hands wrapped around his shoulders dragging him backwards Jack fought against it until he heard a small voice.  
"Jack...please stop...please." It was spike and he was scared and crying. Jack stopped struggling right away. Walking over to Spike he cupped his face in his hands wiping the tears from his cheeks with his thumbs.  
"Don't cry please don't cry. Come on I’ll take you home we can forget this." Spike nodded.

Jack sat spike down on his bed he was still crying. Jack wiped his face again.  
"Hey shh shh its all okay. Try and get some sleep yeah." Jack turned to leave. Spikes hand caught his and pulled on it lightly.  
"Stay with me."  
"But your dad...I'm not supposed to."  
"He's at work. Please. Just for a little you can leave before he comes home if you want." Jack Laid down pulling Spike close to his chest.  
"I don't want to leave you. Now go to sleep we can talk about this later." He pulled Spike closer putting his arms around him protectively.


	5. Acceptance and Angel

Jack sat up startled by the front door closing. Spike mumbled then cuddled back against Jack's chest. Jack checked his watch 5:30. That meant.. was back from work. Jack tried to sit up a bit more but Spike moved closer and his grip tightened. There was a creak outside the bedroom door. Jack looked up. Mr. Giles was stood there staring at him and his sleeping son. Jack started to explain quietly.

"I know I shouldn't be here. But Spike was upset and..."

Jack paused when raised his hand. He spoke in a whisper.

"When he's awake would you both come and see me downstairs please?"

Jack nodded. He relaxed back against the bed a little and looked down at Spike. When he looked back up at the door Mr. Giles was gone and a boy was stood in his place. He had dark hair and glasses eyes none to similar to Spike's. Jack raised his hand and gave him a small smile. The boy raised his hand in return then retired to the room next to Spike's. Jack peered down at Spike he leaned in and kissed his cheek he then whispered lightly.

"Spike...Spike."

Jack shook the boy gently whispering his name again.

"Thats not going to work."

Jack looked up. The boy was back again and he was staring at Jack with great fascination etched on his face.

"You have to call him William to wake him. Spike never works."  
"Erm...Thanks."  
"Your welcome."  
"Why..why do you have to call him William?"  
"Because. Its his name." The boy stated matter of factly.  
"Our mum used to wake us like that. He sleep so deeply Its the only thing that wakes him. Well you could pour water on him but I'm not sure he'd appreciate it."

Jack smiled a little at this. He was a little like his brother even if he didn't want to be they both shared the same cheeky sense of humour.

"Well. Thanks."

The boy left. Jack leant into Spike's ear.

"William. I need you to wake up William."  
"Mmm. No. 10 more minutes." Jack giggled.  
"William now. Or I'm not going to make you any dinner."

Spike rubbed his eyes. As Jack giggled hysterically below him.

"But I like dinner." Spike mumbled.  
"Baby come on get up. Your dad wants to speak with us."  
"Jack...?"

Spike asked slightly unsure of the warm body below him. He rubbed his face again.

"Yes It's me. You awake now?"  
"You called me William and you threatend to take away my food. How'd you know to call me William?"  
"Your brother told me."  
"You were talking to Wes?"  
"More he was giving me the info."  
"Sounds about right."

There was a loud voice from the bottom of the stairs.

"William is that you awake?"  
"Yes dad I'm awake."  
"I want to speak to you downstairs. Both of you."

Spike leaned up and kissed Jack softly pressing close to him.

"10 minutes dad we'll be down."  
"Hurry up William."

Spike kissed Jack more using his hands to pin him down. Jack squirmed lightly against the grip grinning at Spike. Kissing Spike deeply he rolled them over. Then he slid from the bed pulling Spike up by his wrists to sit. Then he tried to make a run for the bedroom door. Spike grabbed his belt loops and pulled him backwards onto the bed. Jack giggled.

"Let me GO!"  
"NO! Stay in bed with me."

Jack nuzzled Spike's belly.

"Cant we have to speak to your dad and I really have to pee."  
"Oooo Go Go. Don't want you exploding on me...least not like that."

Jack winked at him and kissed his belly before heading for the bathroom. Spike sat down on the end of the bed.

"He's nice. I can see why he makes you so happy." Spike looked up.  
" You were watching?"  
"No. no. I just came from downstairs. I'm glad your happy Spike he's much better than Angel."  
"DON'T. Say that name."

He pushed past Wesley and headed down the stairs.

"Do I wan't to know?"  
"Ask him later." Wesley replied to Jack going into his room and closing the door firmly.

Jack headed down the stairs looking around he caught sight of Spike and headed after him into the front room. He stepped into the room and stood quietly behind Spike.

"You boys. I got a call from the school today...Something about fight with Mr. O'connor."  
"...Is that who I punched?" Jack asked Spike quietly.

Spike just nodded in reply. Jack made a note to ask about this boy at less of a public moment.

"Anyway I don't care what happened are why it happened. I just wanted to tell you too that if you two are happy together. Then I'm happy for you to be toghether."

Spike smiled widely turning to look at Jack who was smiling just as happily. He slipped his hand into Jack's.

"I do however have a few things to say. First of all if you are to sleep here you may sleep in Williams room. However all I ask is if that you do anything no one hears. Also do you promise not to hurt my son?"  
"I promise sir. I'll never hurt him. I swear."  
"I'm glad to hear that. William if you two go out at night or Jack is staying I wish to know before 11. And to have you home 12 at the latest understand?"  
"Yes dad got it. Does this mean that Jack can stay tonight?"  
"Yes he may stay. Jack is there anyone you need to call?"  
"No sir here on my own. Mr. Giles may I ask you something?"  
"Yes."  
"Do you trust me? To take care of your son."  
"Strangely. I do I trust that you would treat him with the same respect as you do me."

Jack moved a little closer to Spike. Spike was still grinning so happy it looked as if his face may split in two.

"Okay you two may go now."

Spike ran out of the room and plundered up the stairs Jack on his heels. Bursting through his bedroom door he jumped onto his bed bouncing there excitedly. Jack pushed the door closed and leant his back against it laughing at the boy.

"Your so cute like a kid that just got his greatest christmas present."  
"I did though. I just got you."

Jack grinned.

"Oh you had me from the first time I layed my eyes on you from the end of that corridor."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. I was captivated. You looked beatiful"

Spike winked at him and balancing on his bed he peeled his shirt off over his head and threw it the floor. Jack drank in the pale white skin the lithe arms and softly toned abs.

"And now?"  
Jack opened his mouth but no words came at first. "...Picture of perfection."  
"Come join me."  
"With my shirt or without."

Spike sucked on his lower lip slightly. Jack stared at him intently he knew what he wanted to do. But Spike was going to decide every move he made.

"..Without. Please"

Jack pulled his shirt off over his head and took a couple of steps towards the end of the bed. He dropped his shirt next to Spike's.

"Now what?"

Jack tilted his head slightly still staring at Spike intently unable to pull his gaze away. Spike stepped forward wobbled a little then stepped forward again. He leaned in resting his arms on Jack's shoulders he kissed him deeply. Slowly he dropped to his knees and pulled Jack forward onto the bed laying on his back he stroked at Jacks back and sides. He smiled as the muscles tensed under his touch. Jack pulled away slowly his lips hovering just above Spike's. Spike stared up at him.

"Jack...what's wrong?"  
"Could I ask you something?"  
"Yes. Anything."  
"Who is Angel. Well...who is he to you?"

Spike sat up and tucked his legs in underneath him. Jack sat up sitting opposite him.

"I dated him. He was the first person I ever told about my sexuality. He was my best friend for 8 years. Now..he hates me." Spike hung his head low staring at his bedcover.  
"Why..What happened?"  
"I loved him. Really truely loved him." Tears started to roll down Spike's cheeks. "He used me...Then dumped me for some other guy. He blames me for not letting him go off and do whatever he wanted. When I found out he was cheating on me i fronted him. He said I was being childish and silly. I told him to get out of my life that I'd never waste my time loving him ever again."

Spike was crying quite heavily now the words choking in his throat lightly as he spoke. Jack pulled him towards him again cradling him in his arms.

"He was rough with you. Im guessing you refused and he did it anyway and you just accepted it because of how you felt about him. Although you knew he didn't feel that way but you wished he did."

Spike nodded against his chest. He pressed his face against Jack's arm his face hidden in the crook of his arm.

"I..i never wanted to feel like that again. So much pain for so little love." Jack nodded He pulled the boy with him to the top of the bed and pulled the covers around him.  
"I promise. I will never make you feel that way ever." He tilted Spike face up to look into his eyes. Then he noticed a small white scar on his chin. He brushed his thumb across it Spike closed his eyes wincing as if re-feeling the pain that caused it.  
"Who did this to you?"  
"...he did. One day at school he tripped me in the corridor and I hit my chin off an open locker door. 3 stitches. Hurt like hell." Spike smiled slightly at the end of his sentence then he yawned widely.  
"Tired?"

Spike nodded.

"Yes mind if I sleep?" Jack shook his head.  
"So long as you don't mind if I sleep too. So long as I cant hold you too."

Spike smiled and put an arm across Jack's stomach. He fell asleep slowly Jack watching him carefully.

"See you in the morning." Closing his eyes Jack sighed contently.

Half an hour later Mr. Giles wen't up to check on his sons. Wesley had finished his homework and was contently reading a book. As he opened the door to Williams room he smiled gently to himself. His son was laying across Jack's chest Jack's arm protectively around his sons shoulders. He closed the door softly. When he did Spike looked up at Jack. Making sure he was asleep he whispered to himself quietly.

"I love you Jack."  
"I love you too."

Spike looked surprised at the reply but grinned resting his head back onto Jack's chest he smiled contently going back to sleep.


	6. Breakfast and Brothers

Spike rolled over in the bed. It was empty. He sat up and scrubbed his face with both hands.

"Jack...Jack!"

Spike climbed out of his bed and rushed out of the bedroom door. As he did he collided with Wesley who was holding a bowl of cereal.

"Move you idiot!"  
"Me the idiot. Your the one that's charging around."  
"I just... never mind. Have you seen Jack?"  
"...Kitchen. I think."

Spike bounded down the stairs leaving Wesley with the now milk covered landing and his half empty bowl. He skidded on the wooden floor of the hall and slid into the kitchen.  
Jack turned just in time to see Spike slide in the kitchen door and bump into the bench. His hair was messy small curls had come free from the gel and his eyes where still clouded with sleep and a little fear. Looking up from the floor Spikes eyes caught Jack's.

"Jack!"  
"Spike!!"

Jack exclaimed back twice as loudly as the blonde had yelled. Spike scrambled around the bench and threw himself at the taller boy. Jack put his arms around him rubbing his shoulder he looked down at the boy confused.

"Hey whats wrong."  
"I..I thought I'd dreamed it all...I thought you'd left."  
"I'd never leave you. I'm making you breakfast."

Spike pulled away gently and began to laugh. Jack turned back to the pan and flipped the bacon over.

"Whats so funny? My hair sticking up?"  
"No. I just covered you in milk Its running down your side."  
"You ran straight into Wesley didn't you."  
"...Yeah." Spike leaned back against the bench milk rolling slowly down his stomach. He looked down and laughed.

Forking the bacon onto two plates next to already made eggs Jack turned back to the quiet laughter behind him.

"What now?"  
"I feel like an Ice cream sundae."

Jack leaned over Spike and slid the pan into the sink behind him. He kissed him softly licking softly at his lower lip he pressed Spike up against the bench. Spike made a small noise somewhere between a whine and a groan. His hands had rested on Jack's hips and he held him close as there tongues intertwined. Jack pulled away slightly his lips still millimeters from Spike's he stared into the boys steel blue eyes.

"You taste so much better than a sundae." Spike grinned.  
"I'd let you be my hot fudge sauce."

He pressed his chest flush against Jack's and re-captured his lips. His hands slid lower and his thumbs hooked into the back of Jack's loose jeans. Wesley paused at the kitchen doorway he held a towel in one hand and his now empty bowl in the other.

"Er..."

Jack pulled away from Spike hurriedly he kept his arms either side of him he lowered his head smiling at the tiled floor. Spike let his head fall back.

"Sorry..." Jack offered.  
"Not a problem..Just wasn't expecting to see that in the kitchen." He dropped his bowl into the sink with Jack's pan and left the towel on the side. "Just be thank full I'm not dad. You two will be late if you don't move."

Spike's head dropped to Jack's shoulder.

"Nooo school."

Jack laughed and picking Spike up by the waist he rested him on his hip. Scooping up both plates he shuffled past Wesley and hauled both Spike and food up the stairs. They ate and then were presented with the problem that Jack had no clean clothes.

"It's okay I'll just put these ones back on there not dirty."  
"You have dry milk on your jeans." Spike pointed out.  
"That's your fault" Jack winked at him.

Spike slide off the side of his bed onto the floor and sticking his arms under his bed he pulled out a box. Pulling it open he moved a few shirts to find a pair of Jeans nestled in the bottom.

"Try these they don't fit me." Spike said holding them up for Jack to take.

Jack looked at the label.

"These aren't even yours. They'd never fit you.....There Angels aren't they?"

Spike stared down at the floor and nodded.

"He left them. At the time I couldn't throw them away so I put them in here with some of my old shirts."

Jack slid off the bed and onto the floor next to Spike. He pushed the box back under the bed and kissed Spike's shoulder.

"Lets get dressed we can go to school. We can forget about Angel and you can make fun of Oz." Spike Jumped up and grabbed a shirt and some Jeans.  
"Meet you at the car. I love making fun of Oz its my favorite past time." He ran off down the hall and into the bathroom.

Jack got dressed and picked one of spikes shirts up off the floor...No sleeves. He wondered if any of Spike's shirts had sleeves. Oh well the he thought pulling it on he caught his reflection in the mirror he looked like a new person. His hair was still messy as he leant forward to fix it in the mirror. Hands landed softly on his hips and gripped softly he was pulled back into denim clad thighs.

"Leave it...you look sexy with it messed up."  
"hmm...We have to move right now or I'm going to do something that wont have us at school till lunch." Spike raised an eyebrow.  
"Oh." Spike pulled Jack back a little more.  
"Stop that." Jack managed to get out.  
"Okay..Race you to the car."

With that Spike whipped around and grabbing his jacket off the back of the door rushed down the stairs and out of the front door. Jack followed and slid into the passenger seat of Spike's car.

"Take me to school. Honey" Jack yelled out loudly.

20 minutes later Spike was standing by his locker. Making jokes at Oz.

"That shirt looks good on you man." Oz said nodding towards Jack.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah."  
"You look very sexy pet."

The bell rang shrilly. And all 3 boys slumped off towards maths. Jack was getting looks from all angles from all kinds of people. He moved closer to Spike's side in the crowd.

As the math teacher droned on about algebra. Jack scribbling things down slowly. A note slid onto his desk by the girl in-front of him. He picked it up and unfolded it peering at the scribbled handwriting.

[You and lover boy are going down tonight after school]

Jack looked up peering around the class he finally found the sneering face of Angel in the corner of the room. He crumpled up the note and threw it to the floor. Frowning he leaned back into his workbook. He jumped as someones hand landed on his arm. Then Spike's voice reached his ear.

"Jack...Class is over come on lunch time." Jack stood and gathered his books. He caught Spike glancing at his expression and smiled at him reassuringly.

Spike was now getting worried. It was nearing the end of the day and Jack had been un-ordinarily quiet. However each time Spike had asked him what was wrong he'd gave his million dollar smile and said nothing at all. Spike's mind jumped back when Jack's hand slid into his as they neared the parking lot.

"Jack..What's going on?"  
"Shhh. Its nothing just want you close to me okay."

Jack smiled at him again and held his hand tightly. Spike chewed on his lower lip something was very wrong. As they stepped out into the parking lot. Spike was sideswiped and fell to the ground holding the side of his head. He saw jack fall to the ground and Angels tough boots slamming into his ribs again and again. He tried to cry out but his eyes were sliding closed fast. They closed and everything faded.

Jack saw Spike go down beside him and lashed out at the nearest body. He was then tackled from the opposite side he fell to the ground and felt. Deep hard kicks engage his ribs each time was a new wave of pain. He couldn't see if Spike was safe he called out his name but there was no reply. 5 minutes and a lot of punching and kicking later Jack rolled onto his side coughing blood onto the black top his eyes focused on Spike slumped against the wall a harsh bruise already formed on his cheek. Jack closed his eyes he tried to push himself up but his arm gave out underneath him and he slid back to the ground. His head hit the black top and he lay there as his sight faded.


	7. Hospitals and Homesteads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So how did both boys fair after their run in with angel and his gang of goons.

Jack woke and grimaced in pain. It felt like his eyes where going to explode from his skull. He could feel his swollen face against the soft pillow beneath him. Pushing himself up on one arm Jack bit down into his already swollen lip, It was all he could do to stop himself from screaming out in pain, Holding back tears he managed to prop himself up awkwardly on the pillows. He then took the time to study the room he was in. There was two more beds opposite them. Then the faint beep of machinery reached his ears. As the memory flooded back to Jack he panicked trying to sit up more his eyes scanned the room. Spike he had to find Spike. Suddenly the urge to throw up overwhelmed him and he collapsed hanging over the edge of the bed.

"...Jack..Stop moving..Your not supposed to."  
"Spike...Is that you. Are you okay?"

Jack managed to get out before the wave of sickness overthrew him into silence again.

"I'm fine. Much better than you please stop moving for me."

Jack kept completely still.

"Where are you?"  
"I'm right here. If you promise to lift your head really slowly I'm in the bed opposite you."  
"B-Bed...But you said."  
"Shhh. I'm okay they brought me in with you said I had to stay for a few days so they could keep an eye on me because of the knock to my head."

Jack lifted his head very slowly fighting back nausea. He rested it back onto his pillows and tilted up to see Spike smiling softly at him. One half of his face was swollen and bruised his cheekbone scraped and one arm in plaster. Jack looked at him in sorrow.

"Your face.."  
"Is okay. Honest. Its just a bruise not half as bad as what you took. Thank you by the way. For doing that for me."  
"No. problem."

Jack looked down at himself his arms were all scratched and scraped. One of his legs had a large cut up one side. But the worst thing was the large bandages wrapped around his abdomen. He scratched lightly at the top of it.

"Stop that. You'll make it worse."  
"Your not my mother I'll itch it if I like."  
"No I'm your lover. Don't make me beg you."

Jack tilted his head back around. Giving one small itch to test his boundaries Jack held Spike's gaze. Spikes bottom lip pouted out more and he gave a very small whine.

"I'm stopping. I'm stopping."  
"Good. The nurses are going to murder you anyway."  
"Don't say that..."  
"You scared of doctors?"  
"Jack nodded. Hospitals in general."

Spike held out his plastered arm not quite being able to reach Jack's outstretched hand he pushed himself further towards the edge of his bed. His hand rested onto Jack's and Jack squeezed very softly.

"Maybe I could ask dad to see if you can come home with us early. And I'll promise to look after you."

Spike grinned and Jack broke into a smile.

"I'd like that alot."  
"I bet you would. Stuck in my bed all day."  
"Mmmm now there's alot of thoughts."  
"Hey...No thinking like that. Your in a hospital with stitches."

Jack groaned. At that moment the nurse came in Jack slid his hand from Spike's. He watched Spike intently as the nurse checked him over then she checked Jack's bandages and a few of his cuts. She smiled at them and then left quickly. Jack yawned rather loudly and Spike laughed a little. You should sleep the nurse says your medication will wear off in the next half an hour and you'll stop feeling sick. Jack looked up at him.

"You sure? You don't mind."  
"Jack I'm pretty sure you saved me from alot worse than a swollen face and a fractured wrist. Go to sleep I'll be right here...Promise I won't let any nurses get you."  
"Not funny."

Yawning again Jack let his eyes slide closed. Spike watched him and smiled happily to himself. He watched him for about 15 minutes. Then Oz turned up to see how they where doing. Jack stirred just as Oz was leaving and Mr. Giles and Wesley turned up Spike glanced between his family and Jack. Mr. Giles noticed Jack trying to sit up in his bed still confused by sleep. He nudged his son in the arm.

"Help Jack up. I have something to ask your brother" As Giles sat down beside his son and quietly asked him something.

Wesley strode over to Jack's bed and sliding his head under Jack's arm he pulled the boy up and propped him back against his pillows. Jack gave a slight cough then thanked Wesley. Wesley nodded and took the seat between Jack and Spike's bed.

Jack looked down at his arm 4 stitches. Probably from slipping back to the ground strangely though it was the only part of him that didn't seem to ache. He rested his head back and saw Mr. Giles nod at his son. Spike turned to face him and smiled gently.

"How are you feeling?"  
"Not sick anymore which is a relief."  
"Glad to hear it."

Spike squirmed in his bed. He lent over to his father and said something to him quietly. His father helped him out of his bed and let him out of the door.

"Wesley go with your brother to the bathroom. Make sure he's okay." Wesley nodded and followed Spike out into the corridor he stood close allowing his younger brother to lean on him. And they made their way towards the bathroom at the end of the corridor.

Mr. Giles took the seat next to Jack's bed and laid his hand softly over the boys.

"I want to thank you for protecting my son. It took a lot of bravery not to tell him what was happening and keep him safe for me. It's greatly appreciated." Mr. Giles squeezed Jack's hand softly.  
" may I ask you something?"  
"You may."  
"Well it seems you love your sons very much. And you wish them to be treated with a certain amount of respect..."  
"Yes I do."  
"Well why did you allow Angel to treat your son the way you did?"  
"I asked William if he was happy. He said yes. I took his word for it even though I new what was happening I wanted to show him I'd be there no matter the choice he made."  
"But....He hurt Spike so much. How could you watch that."  
"Jack. In order for a person to feel loved the person must first know the feeling of being unloved. And in order for a heart to be healed it must be broken."

Jack shifted his hand from under the mans and his brow furrowed in thought.

"So. You wanted him to experience the bad side as well as the good and have him know you'd be there for him no matter the choice that he made."

Mr. Giles nodded.

"You got it. I'm glad he picked you he's become the William I used to know." The two fell into silence awaiting the return of the two brothers.

"Will wait..Dad says I have to come with you."  
"Good come here I'm gonna fall."

Wesley stood close to his brother and even smiled slightly as he lent against his shoulder.

"You love him don't you?"  
"...You mean Jack right?"  
"Of course."  
"I do."

Spike blushed and turned his head away from his elder brother.

"It's okay to love him you know. He'd do anything for you every time he looks at you. You can see it in his eyes."  
"Do you think...Think he loves me back?"  
"I'd be surprised if he didn't. Will have you seen the state that boys in I'd say he loves you very much. Your so light."  
"Shut up...I can get it from here."

Spike pushed the bathroom door open. Wesley stood outside and waited patiently for his brother to return. The walk back was silent between the two once they reached the room again it was also silent. stood to re-greet his son and helped him back into his bed.

"Dad. Do you think after tonight if the doc says that we're okay. That maybe we could go home....Jack too."  
"I'll go and ask the nurses. Visiting hours are almost over anyway. Get some rest boys and we'll see you tomorrow morning."

He left the room hand rested on Wesley shoulder the boys watched as he stopped to question a nurse then headed off down the corridor once more. Jack sighed and relaxed back into his pillows. Spike rolled onto his side laying down he pulled his pillows down too. He squirmed a bit more then sighed content that he was comfortable. Jack turned to look at him.

"You look so cute. All snuggled up like that. You should get some sleep before tomorrow." Just as he said this he himself yawned.  
Spike giggled. "Maybe you should too. You look tired."  
"Okay. you try too though."

Spike nodded. Jack closed his eyes he listened as Spike rolled onto his other side then his slight intake of breath as his bruised face pressed against the pillow followed by him reluctantly rolling back onto his other side. All was still for about 15 minutes besides the faint beeping of each of their machines.

"You asleep?"

Came Spike's quiet voice from Jacks right side.

"No...Why can't you sleep?"  
"I'm cold. And...well the past two nights I've fell asleep with you. I don't think I could sleep without you now."

Jack felt his heart sink in his chest.

"I'm coming over there." Jack said dismissively.  
"What no your not supposed to be moving."  
"Spike. I miss you. You miss me. I'm coming over there if it kills me."

Spike sat up and hurriedly moved to the far side of his bed making a space for Jack he pulled the sheets back in preparation.

Jack sat up biting down in his cut lip sliding to the edge of his bed he cautiously stood by the side of his bed gripping it lightly to make sure he wasn't about to fall. He took a step towards Spike's bed wincing harshly he placed his hand on his side and took another step. It was roughly another 4 steps before he'd be able to reach Spike's bed. He stopped taking a few deep breaths. Then holding his side lightly he took the last 4 steps. He sat down on the edge of Spike's bed and took a minute to recover.

Spike watched him intently the whole time hoping that he'd make it.

Jack lay down on his side facing Spike. He smiled at him softly.

"That was more painful than I'd anticipated. But I'm very glad I made it."  
"I'm glad too. Would you mind if I moved a little closer."

Jack shook his head He slid his arm under Spike's head cushioning it gently. Laying his arm over Spike's waist he pulled him close.

Spike softly rested his forehead against Jack's chest he kept his left arm out of the blankets the cast making it too uncomfortable if it was underneath. Reaching his hand up he stroked at Jack's cheek.

"Think you could sleep now?" Jack whispered softly.  
"Yes. Are you comfortable enough? Do you need one of my pillows."  
"I'm fine. I have you."

Jack leaned in and kissed Spike lightly. He laid down his face still close to Spike's. Slowly his body gave way to sleep the stroking of Spike's thumb on his cheek slowed. Both boys fell asleep quickly small smiles upon there lips.


	8. School and Secrets

A rude awakening from two nurses. A check from the doctor. A 20 minute drive and alot of grumbling from Jack later. They arrived at the Giles household.

"I'm just saying I think I could get along fine without the stupid bandages. I mean I'm moving around and stuff there not helping in any way I just want them off."  
"Yes well your not a doctor so there staying on." Spike argued back.  
"I think Will's right Jack I think you should leave them." Wesley offered.

Mr. Giles turned around in the front seat to face the boys in the back.

"All of you be quiet. We're home. Jack your bandages are staying on till the doctors say so. Now lets get you inside I can't handle much more of this bickering."

Wesley pushed open his door and clambered out. Jack sighed and slid into his space and pushed himself out of the car he leant on Wesley's shoulder for support while he was standing. Then Spike clambered out and stood at his other side wrapping his arm around Jack's waist.

"Ready?" Spike questioned.  
"Yeah" Jack nodded.

Both boys supported Jack as they made their way towards the door.

"Will your gonna have to go through first. You can't hold him on your own."  
"Says who I could hold him." Spike began to argue.  
"Spike. Just get in the door please...I can't stand here forever."

Spike hurried through the door and waited for Wesley to help Jack through. Once they where through Spike slid back under Jack's arm and they made there way slowly up the stairs. 4 steps from the top and Jack stopped Spike buckled a little under the extra weight as he began to slump.

"Jack come on just four more steps. Don't give up on me now."

With a lot of help from Wesley they made the last four steps and managed to get Jack into bed. Spike sat down by his side and brushed his messy hair from his face.

"Your hairs hot when its messy."  
"Oh is it? how hot?"  
"Hot enough that I want to kiss the face off you right now."

There was a small cough.

"If I'm needed no longer. I'm going to leave the room now."

Wesley made a hurried exit from the room as Spike lent towards Jack's lips. He held his gaze lustfully. Capturing his lips in a passionate kiss Spikes hand rested on Jack's hip his fingers stroked at the strip of skin that was showing between Jack's shirt and Jeans. Jack's hand rested on Spike's thigh holding him close as his tongue licked at Spike's lips. Spike was just about to move closer when he caught his fathers reflection in the mirror. He was stood in the doorway, Holding both their bags his mouth slightly open, The letters from the doctors in his other hand. Spike nudged Jack's nose with his own pressing his tongue into the other boys mouth. Jack groaned a little.

"William....."

Spike pulled away from Jack but still left his hand on his hip and turned towards the door.

"You have to go into school today. Talk to the principal and take these." He held up the letters. "Oh and I brought your bags up for you. Do you need another minute? Or can I drive you over now before work?"

Spike mumbled. "Another ten..."

He frowned but stood anyway. Jack caught what he said and grinned up at him.

"I'll be back tonight...seems I have to go to school with my none mortally woundedness."

Jack pouted sticking out his lower lip. Spike couldn't resist leaning down to press a soft kiss to it.

They pulled up at the school and Spike got out into the yard it was quiet. He took the letters from the dash and hugged his farther goodbye. He headed straight for the principals office.

"Ah William. Take a seat please. I understand you have yours and Jacks letters from the hospital."

Spike handed him the envelopes and went to stand.

"William. Tell your father that I hope Jack is better soon. You too William your not a bad student in this school you know."  
"Thanks sir. I'll tell him."

As Spike left the office the bell for break rang out down the hall. Spike smiled to himself. Timed just right again. He decided to head for the front yard and see if he could find Oz he needed a good laugh. As he rounded the corner he heard the too familiar voice of Angel. Sure enough there he was in the middle of hall two of his buddies behind him laughing his big huge head off. As he turned and saw Spike at the other end of the corridor a large smirk appeared over his face.

"Oh look at this. Pretty boy is back." Angel was now barely a foot away and most the students in the hall had stopped what they where doing and were watching quietly. "Get out of my way."  
"No."  
"What did you just say to me."  
"No. It's something I should of done a long time ago. A very long time ago. If you don't leave me alone I'm going to tell everyone in this whole damn school what you did to me."  
"You wouldn't"  
"Oh wouldn't I. I may be a lot of things Angel but I'm not quiet. You should know that."  
"..Never not even when your told to shut up."

Spike nodded.

"That's right. I'm not scared of you anymore Angel. I was never yours and I never will be. Now shut up and get out of my way or do you want me to tell all of these nice people what you did. You'd be kicked from here for sure."  
"I'll stop...I'll stop. Just...don't."

Spike pushed past Angel he heard the loud smack as he punched the locker door he'd fell against.

Spike couldn't wait to get home, He'd had fun catching up with Oz, But had also been brought to realization of how much homework he had to catch up on. He pretty much ran home bolting through the front door he took the stairs two at a time. Throwing himself through his bedroom door he stopped the sight that beheld him made his breath catch in his throat. Jack was laid out across his bed, He had pulled of his shirt and kicked off his jeans and was now laying with his head on a pillow staring at the TV, His hair was even more messed up than before. The bandage around his chest was frayed slightly on one side from where he kept scratching at it. There was a few books scattered around him and Spike's old game boy.

"Wow...."  
"Spike?"

Jack squirmed on the bed and rolled onto his back looking at him upside down. Spike walked over too him and cupped his face he kissed him softly.

"You look. well.....wow!"  
"hmmm that's a new one."

Spike climbed over Jack and flopped back against his pillows at the top of the bed staring down at Jack his eyes trailed all over the boy. Jack grinned widely softly chewing on his lower lip he lent up with his pillow at the other end of the bed.

"Liking what you see?"  
"Very much so. Every time I look I swear you just keep getting hotter. What's with the books?"  
"Oh. Wesley was trying to make sure I wasn't bored."

Spike smiled.

"How is your boredom by the way."  
"Fine. Been keeping myself amused. I finished your Pokemon."

He held up the game boy.

"No way! I've been stuck on that for ages I couldn't get out of that cave."  
"Yep well now I've done it for you."  
"Anything I can do for you?"  
"Several. But I really would like a drink of water."  
"I'm on it. Jumping back over Jack and off the side of his bed Spike crashed into his desk slightly then ran out of the bedroom door."

He ran down to the kitchen and took his favorite glass from the cupboard. He stood by the fridge and pressed the lever for the water humming to himself while the glass filled up. Placing it on the counter he pulled open the freezer and took the ice cube tray from it he broke two cubes out and dropped the into the glass. Spike felt strong hands on his waist he paused standing completely still.

"I could make you mine."

The glass slipped from Spike's hand shattering on the tile floor of the kitchen.

"A-Angel...what...Get off me."

Wesley appeared at the kitchen doorway. He lunged across the kitchen and pulled Angel back by his shirt lashing out he punched him hard square in the nose.

"GET OFF MY BROTHER!!"

He shoved him towards the door again another punch connected with his ribs. For a small boy Wesley was quite broad and stronger than he looked.

"Don't ever come into my house again. Or touch my brother!" He slammed the door on Angel and locked it from the inside.

Spike was still watching him from the kitchen, Reaching up and covering his eyes he fled from the room stamping back up the stairs, He rushed to the bathroom locking the door slumping against the door he cried harder than he'd ever cried before.

"Spike....Wesley!....Whats going ON!"

Jack yelled from Spike's room. He rolled over just in time to see Spike slam the bathroom door and hear the lock slide into place.

"Wesley...WESLEY!!."  
"Yes?"  
"What happened what's going on?"  
"Angel...he was in the house. Said something to Spike I took care of him but I don't think he's going to talk to me."  
"Help me up."

Wesley helped Jack to his feet and walked him along the landing.

"Okay I got it. Thanks"  
"I'll go pick up that glass. Better ring dad too."

Jack nodded and knocked on the bathroom door gently as he leant against it.

"Spike....Talk to me?"  
"Leave me alone Jack."  
"Spike. Come on let me help."  
"Jack. I don't want to talk to you go and lay back down."  
"No. I'm not going anywhere till you let me in there. Or you come out."  
"I'm not coming out. And I'm not talking to you."  
"Your going to make me say it aren't you."  
"Say what."  
"Spike. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone or anything before. Now please let me in to help you."

The lock slid open on the door. Spike stepped out holding his arms out he took hold of Jack cuddling into him as well as holding him up.

"Spike. I love you but sorry to spoil the moment I'm going to fall."

Using the wall to hold himself up, Still holding Spike close, They made their way back the bedroom Jack lay down on the bottom of the bed. He pulled Spike's coat from him then he slipped his pillow under his head. Wrapping his arms around him he stroked soothingly at his back.

"Now talk to me."  
"I was so scared. He was the same everything the same. The hold the pressure of his hands it was all the same."  
"Hey now he's not going to touch you again ever me Wesley your father we're not going to let this happen."  
"Jack..."  
"Yes Spike?"  
"Do you really love me?"  
"Yes."

Spike buried his face in Jack's shoulder. Jack kissed his forehead and continued to stroke his back soothingly.

"You okay?"  
"..Yes. Jack I want you to help me not be scared anymore."  
"I will but not now not while your like this but i will. Lets get some rest before your dad gets back from work."  
"You promise?"  
"Promise."

Jack pulled Spike closer too him. He kissed him softly holding him a little tighter he smiled and whispered softly.

"Sleep now Spike your safe."

The boy was already asleep but the frown on his face faded as Jack spoke. Jack let his eyes slide closed keeping his grip on Spike still tight.


	9. Cars Bars and Beds again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Has it all gone wrong will Jack ever get him back?

Spike stirred he could hear knocking. Very loud knocking coming from the front door he hid his face in Jack's shoulder. Wesley passed the door and looked in seeing spike move he leant in the doorway.

"It's just dad. Are you okay?"

Spike shook his head.

"Okay. I'm sorry that that happened you know."

Spike re-hid his face essentially ending the conversation. Wesley sighed and set off down the stairs to let his farther in.

"I couldn't get out of work I'm sorry. Is your brother okay? Are you okay?"  
"Dad calm down. I'm fine. Wills not so fine. But he's not hurt just very shaken up."  
"Where is he is he safe?"  
"He's upstairs with Jack in his room. Now would you please sit down or something."  
"No I have to talk to him now."

headed up the stairs Wesley not far behind him. He knocked on Spikes open door lightly.

"William..."  
"Will Talk to dad I know your awake."  
"....Don't want too."

Giles took a step into the room but as he did so his son's voice became louder and slightly more erratic.

"Dad don't. I don't want to talk about it and I don't want a comfort talk either."  
"Well. At least come down and eat with us."

At this precise moment Spike's stomach began to rumble.

"Okay.."

Carefully he climbed over Jack making sure not to wake him. The poor boy needed as much rest as he could get and Spike felt guilty that he kept making him move around so much.

"What about Jack?"  
"Leave him I'll make him something later when he wakes up."

Spike pushed past Wesley and his father, He headed down the stairs, Once in the kitchen he pulled open the fridge door and pulled out the salad his brother had made earlier that day. He took plates from the cupboard and began to serve it out. Giles leaned against the bench he watched his youngest son then glanced at his elder in a slightly questioning manner. Wesley shook his head. He knew his farther was going to ask him anyway but at least he could show he was against the action.

"William..."  
"Yes dad?"  
"....Are you..Do you need any help?"  
"No its fine I've got it."  
"Are you going to talk to me?"  
"No."

Spike turned around, Handed them each a plate, Then pulled out the drawer nearest his knee he rummaged around in it pulling out some forks he placed two on the counter. Sitting up on the breakfast counter stool Spike began to eat. All the while his farther and elder brother still watching him intently. He looked down at his plate and carried on frowning slightly now. Wesley looked away and took the seat furthest away.

"WOULD YOU TWO STOP IT!!"

Wesley actually jumped, Giles was slightly taken a-back.

"Stop staring at me like I'm about to smash into little pieces. I'm going back upstairs."

He shoved his plate to the middle of the bench then took off out of the room. They both heard his footsteps go up the stairs then his bedroom door slam the wall shaking slightly. Giles went to stand. Wesley stood picking up his plate he put his hand on his fathers shoulder and sat him back down.

"Don't your just going to make him more wound up. I'm going to take this upstairs and study."  
"Your so much like your mother.."  
"I know."

Jack blinked rapidly the slam of the door had shocked him awake. Spike sat down on the edge of the bed, He buried his face in his hands, slowly tears began to roll from his eyes again.

Jack sat up resting his hand on Spike's shoulder, He pulled him down softly to lay on his side in front of him on the bed, He pressed up against the boys back wrapping his arm around his waist splaying his hand palm down across the boys chest. He didn't speak just held the boy waiting for the gentle sobs to slow. His fingers tips rubbed small circles against Spike's chest. His side was starting to cramp but he didn't want to move away from Spike. He flexed his hand causing him to omit a small whine like noise.

Spike looked around to see Jack trying hard not to complain a frown etched into his face.

"Jack....What's wrong?"  
"Cramp. In my side."

Spike sat up slightly carefully he rolled Jack onto his back. Laying back down by his side he stared up into his face.

"You okay?"  
"Yeah feelings back."  
"It's nice being held like that. Maybe when your slightly better we could do it more."  
"I'd be happy to hold you anyway you like. Whenever you like. Come back here."

Jack held out his arm Spike rolled into the gap underneath it. He rested his head against Jack's chest momentarily then squirmed back a bit.

"What is it?"  
"Well.."  
"Yeah?"  
"I think you need a shower."

Jack smiled laughing lightly.

"Oh thank you no love because I smell."  
"I still love you just saying I'd love you a little more if you let me shower you."  
"Is that so. How much more?"  
"Hmm. Maybe enough to release you from your itchy bandages."  
"What about the doctor coming tomorrow?"  
"Lie."

Jack grinned widely.

"Why master William you are such a naughty boy."  
"Oh I could be so much naughtier" He raised his eyebrows.  
"Is there conditions that go with this release from the itchy tomb of bandagedness?"  
"Yes. No moving too far the doctor said to do as much as you could handle. not try and kill yourself as soon as you get home."  
"Mhh hmm. What else"  
"Stop doing things to make me happy. If it hurts I want you to say."  
"But.."  
"No buts Jack."

Jack huffed he flopped his face into the pillow hiding it.

"Jack don't huff on me."

Jack mumbled into the pillow. "I'm not talking to you."

"FINE!!"

Spike jumped up, he thundered down the stairs and out the front door it slamming it in his wake, before Jack could even get a word out to stop him. Spike ran his eyes filled up with tears and his vision blurred. He couldn't see at all but he kept running. His legs were aching and his chest was burning yet he kept going too angered and scared to stop. He slipped falling to his chest the ground felt cold against his cheek as his chest heaved against the concrete. Warm tears still slid from eyes down his flushed cheeks. He pushed himself up leaning back against a wall he pulled his knees up to his chest. He shivered in the cold but he didn't want to go back.

Wesley appeared in Spike's bedroom doorway and watched as Jack frustratingly pulled on his jeans. Swearing rather loudly in very obvious pain.

"What's going on?"  
"The door that was Spike. Somethings wrong he ran out gotta find him."

At this moment Jack toppled over trying to get his second leg into the jeans. Wesley rushed in and pulled him to his feet again also pulling up his jeans.

"We have to find him Wesley he's upset and he's scared and I don't know where he'd go. I need your help."  
"Okay. But lets take the car. Your not he-man and you can't keep running around like this on those ribs."  
"There getting better that days rest did me good. Just not enough good day or two and I'll be okay."

Jack attempted to pull his T-shirt on.

"OH BUGGER IT!!" He yelled angrily throwing it to the floor.  
"You've been spending too much time with Will."  
"I've been spending ALL my time with Will he's amazing."

Wesley picked up a buttoned shirt from the floor and held it out for Jack.

"Here this will be easier. And I know he is I just wish someone would show him that."  
"I'm planing too."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. We better move fast It'll be getting cold outside and.."

Jack held up Spike's leather duster in one hand. Wesley nodded his affirmation of what Jack was implying. They made it to the car without too much hassle Jack laid Spike's duster across his lap holding it tightly.

"I think I know roughly where he might be. When he was a kid after mom died and dad would shout at him he'd always run off in the same direction. Maybe he's upset enough that he just subconsciously went that way."  
"I hope your right. I'm not sure how much longer he'd be okay out in the street this late."

Spike looked up when he seen the headlights. They flooded his small curled up form on the pavement Jack lunged from the back of the car he knelt beside Spike. But as he reached out towards him Spike moved away, Jack looked up at Wesley in the car. He clambered out, kneeling between Jack and Spike he reached out his hand touching Spike's arm.

"William..It's just me you have to get into the car with me okay." He turned to Jack "He's ice cold"

Jack handed Wesley Spike's jacket that he was still holding onto tightly. Wesley wrapped it around Spike's shoulder.

"William please get in the car with me." He pulled his brother against his shoulder and whispered lightly into his ear. "I promise no one will hurt you not while I'm here. Get in the car with me."

Spike sat up, leaning against Wesley, he allowed to pull him to his feet and pretty much carry him to the car. Wesley put him in the back seat strapping him in gently. Jack was still crouched on the floor Spike was scared of him he'd ran away from him. Wesley watched Jack for a few seconds.

"Jack..."  
"He's afraid of me. What've I done."  
"He's not afraid of you Jack he loves you. He's afraid of the situation."  
"Could you...Drop me somewhere. I don't think I should stay tonight."  
"Sure whatever you want."  
"Thanks Wesley."

Jack hauled himself up, He rested on Wesley slightly sliding into the passenger side of the car. Jack watched Spike in the rear view mirror as they drove, he hadn't moved from where Wesley had put him, his head was now leaning against the window and he was staring out as if he wasn't aware of what was happening.

"Just drop me here."  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah."  
"Need a hand or anything"  
"No. I got it."

Jack pushed himself from the car closing the door he took a step back and lent against a lamp post. He nodded at Wesley he pulled away, all Jack saw was Spike's blue eyes staring out at him from the backseat they turned the corner. Jack fell to his knees tears began to fall from his face. Then he heard a non too familiar voice.

"He ran away from you didn't he."  
"Get lost Angel I don't need you to kick at me while I'm down."  
"I was going to offer to help you inside. But if that's the way you want to play it."

Angel began to stride away down the street.

"Wait....."  
"Yes?"  
"Help me."  
"Love too. I wish I hadn't kicked you so hard your pitiful when your like this."

Angel wrapped a strong arm around Jack's back just under his arms. He heaved carefully to get him standing then led him inside the bar. He sat Jack down in a booth.

"Since you look like crap. I'm going to offer to buy you a drink then I'm going to leave you to wallow in your "Oh how spike hates me" Thoughts."  
"I'll take the drink."

Angel took off for the bar. Jack didn't care anymore that moment when Spike had flinched away from him his heart had shattered. There was a soft clunk as glass hit the top of the wooden table. Jack lifted the bottle to his lips he took a long slow drink then placed it back down. Still aware that Angel was standing beside him he glanced up.

"What!"  
"..Bye lover boy."

Wesley pulled up at the house. Mr. Giles was standing on the front porch he rushed forwards as he seen the car pull into the drive.

"I heard the door slam and when I got upstairs to check everyone was gone. Is that William?" He said gesturing through the dark at the form in the backseat of the car.  
"Yes. Jack asked me to drop him off somewhere. Will flinched away from him I don't know whats going through his head but its pushing both of them apart. We have to fix this dad for both their sakes. I don't want to see this happen again."  
"Yes we do. Lets sort out your brother first. I'll help you get him in the house."

Jack placed the bottle back on the table, he was now leaning against the wall of the booth staring off into the seat opposite him. He raised his arm flagging the barman.

"Yes Sir!"  
"You open all night?"  
"Yes till 9 tomorrow morning sir."  
"Okay if I fall asleep here? I'm not a drunk. I have broken ribs and to be honest I don't think I could move far."  
"That's okay son. Got anything valuable you need me to hold onto? I can't garuntee hands won't wander if you know what I mean."  
"Just my phone" Jack said he handed to a near by mand who passed it onto the barman. "If it goes off and the call display is Spike. Would you wake me right away?"  
"No problem. Need anything else?"

Jack squirmed in the corner of the booth a little.

"Cushion?"

The barman laughed, reaching underneath the counter he pulled out a red pillow, throwing across the gap onto Jack's table. Jack leaned forward pulling it over to himself he tucked it under his head giving the barman a nod of thanks.

Spike was now tucked into his bed with an extra blanket his skin no longer felt like ice. Mr. Giles left the room he patted Wesley on the shoulder. Wesley watched his younger brother, he had done everything that they'd asked from him. He'd took a warm shower ate and got into bed. Their father had brought him an extra blanket "Just in-case". A small whisper flooded into the room.

"Where's Jack..."  
"He's not here Will. I dropped him off somewhere."  
"But I want Jack."  
"You upset him Will he thought it best not to stay tonight. Do you understand?"  
"I need Jack. Where's Jack I need Jack."  
"I'll call him okay calm down Will please your scaring me."  
"Get me Jack Wesley. GET ME JACK!"

Wesley hurriedly pulled his phone from his pocket. The mobile began to ring the more it rang the frantic Spike became now shouting and yelling at his brother for Jack. The mobile hit voice mail.

"look hes not picking up."

He pushed Spike's mobile into his hand.

"You try he might answer for you."

Spike frantically thumbed at the keypad of his phone. He waited as it began ringing, slowly he got impatient as the mobile kept ringing, he began shouting at his phone as if by some miracle Jack would pick up if he did.

The barman picked up Jack's re-ringing phone. He handed it to the man at the bar and motioned towards Jack. The man walked over remembering what Jack had mentioned earlier he refrained from shaking the boy.

"Er...Kid...KID!"

Jack blinked rubbing a hand across his face. The man thrust the phone towards Jack. Jack took it and gave the man a small smile. He hit answer quickly, Holding the phone up to his ear Spike's shouting came down the phone. Jack smiled when he realized he was shouting at his phone and not him.

"Spike....SPIKE! Its me stop shouting. It's me."  
"JACK!...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to run from you I'm not mad at you I'm sorry and I was scared. I need you. I love you!"  
"I er...Well I'm not quite sure what to say."  
"Jack I need you here. Can you get here...please."

The please was soft, quiet almost inaudible.

"I'll get to you Spike. Even if it kills me. I'm coming Spike don't be scared you hear me William I'm coming for you."

Jack stood abruptly from the table, then he fell against the table. He pushed himself to standing again slower this time.

"Look where you have to get to is clearly very important lad. But I can't let you go on your own in this state. You wouldn't make it to the end of the street let alone the distance I think you have to go."  
"Its just past the church that small row of houses. Its the 3rd one."  
"You mean the Giles place."  
"YES!"

Jack's knees began to buckle from beneath him. The man who had earlier handed him his phone caught Jack before he hit the ground holding him up he turned to the barman.

"Ted I'm going to take this lad to the Giles place. Keep me drink."

Out in the parking lot the man pushed Jack into his truck. Climbing up into the driver side he smiled at Jack.

"This Spike. He sounds important to you I mean to try and walk there the state your in. They must mean alot."  
"He..."  
"Oh He must mean a lot."  
"He does. I love him I'm just not sure he realizes how much."  
"I think you need to tell him then mate."

They hit a large bump in the road. Jack groaned holding onto his side.

"Sure your okay kid?"  
"Just get me there."  
"We're almost there now you can see the house see."

The man gestured out of the front windscreen. Jack nodded he lent forward in the truck seat in anticipation. Once the truck rolled to a halt the man rushed out he practically pulled Jack from the truck and carried him up to the door he set him down on the step, He rapped on the door loudly for the boy. Mr. Giles pulled the door open, He was startled when Jack fell in the door onto him. Grabbing hold of him he held him up he waved at the man on the step.

"Spike...I gotta see him..He called. I gotta..."  
"Thank you Dave I got him from here. Thank you for bringing him."  
"No problem he needs to lie down though."

At that moment Jack passed out his struggling against hold to head for the stairs ceased. Mr. Giles bent down low scooping the boy up he carried him up the stairs kicking the door shut with his foot. He pushed open Spike's bedroom door and ushered Spike to the opposite side of his bed wordlessly. He lay Jack down he pulled his shoes from him.

"Watch him William watch him closely. I need to know as soon as he wakes up got me as soon as."

Spike nodded frantically he stared at the unconscious form of Jack laying on his bed the shirt he must of pulled on to come and find him still had all the buttons open. His father rushed from the room. The belt on Jacks jeans had missed several loops. Spike reached over unbuckling the belt he slid it from the remaining loops, He dropped it to the floor. Then unbuttoning his Jeans he tugged them from his legs throwing them to the floor too. Jack mumbled softly. Spike lent up close to his mouth listening carefully sure enough the quite mumble came again.

"I hate your stairs."

Spike grinned.

"I hate them too."  
"...Why are you undressing me."

Jack still lay with his eyes closed but it was quite clear he was conscious again.

"DAD JACKS AWAKE!!" Spike yelled abruptly. "You looked uncomfortable."  
"Is he okay? Breathing, Talking? No memory loss?" Mr. Giles yelled up the stairs.  
"He's fine! He remembers everything!"  
"TELL HIM TO GET SOME SLEEP!!..Bloody boy needs it." He mumbled the last part.  
"I WILL DAD!"

Jack opened his eyes slowly blinking a few times he stared up into Spike's face. Spike gave a small sheepish smile back.

"I'm sorry that I scared you like that Jack."  
"I'm sorry you got that scared. Would you help me take this shirt off? Its all twisted."

Spike pushed Jack up so he was sitting he slid the shirt from one of his arms then the other slightly trailing his fingers across Jack's muscular arms as he did so.

"Spike...."  
"Yes?"  
"If I ask you something. Something I want you to do. Would you think about doing it for me?"  
"Yes."

Spike chewed on his lower lip nervously as he lowered Jack very carefully back to the bed.

"Would you....I'd...er. I've never slept beside you without your clothes before....I'd like too."  
"All of them?"  
"no-no...You can keep your boxers on. I just...this is gonna sound stupid. I wan't to look at you...more of you."  
"I'm scared."

Spike openly admitted.

"I'm not going to do anything. All at your speed you can tell me to do anything you like or not to do anything at all."

Spike sat up pulling his shirt off over his head. He stared at Jack's face as he watched Jack's eyes slowly travel down his body taking him in. He fiddled with the bed cover nervously.

"Your so beautiful."  
"I'm not."  
"You are Spike. I'm telling you, your the most beautiful person I've ever set eyes on."

Spike laughed a little.

"What about Johnny depp?"  
"Well....I'm not in bed with Johnny depp."

Spike unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them off. Nervously he sat in front of Jack as once again the boys eyes trailed down his body.

"I'm no Johnny depp but..would you hold me?"  
"I'd be honored too"

Jack let Spike press up carefully against his chest, he pulled the covers up over them, resting his head on Jack's shoulder he couldn't help but smile. Jack noticed it, smiling back widely he leant in. He kissed Spike's pale lips softly his fingers traced small circles on the back of his shoulder. Spike pulled away softly, Jack relaxed his hold allowing him to move.

"Jack. I've never felt this safe with someone before. I've never been." Spike stopped lowering his head.  
"What is it Spike tell me? The day we've had and you wan't to hold things back now."  
"I've never been. This loved before."  
"You have now. I'm going to keep making you feel this safe and this loved. So long as you wan't me too." Jack yawned widely.  
"Go to sleep Jack. I'm safe now."

Jack turned his head, staring into Spike's eyes he smiled lovingly, he placed another soft kiss to the boys lips. His fingers rubbed softly at Spike's shoulder each time he breathed in he could feel Spike's soft skin rubbing against his own. Slowly the soft rise and fall of Spike's chest against his own lulled him to sleep. Spike continued to watch him, his fingers threaded through Jack's hair as he slept, he pressed closer to Jack the warmth of his skin more comforting than any words. His eyes slid closed.

Wesley had heard the conversation from the hall. He'd stood completely still not wanting to give his presence away or spoil the moment between Jack and his brother. He pulled Spike's door closed softly.


	10. Wants Wonders and Wes

Spike didn't want to open his eyes he was extremely comfortable and wrapped in a warm subtle embrace. He gave a small cough, A large warm hand pressed against his chest gave a few rubs then a soft whisper filled his ear.

"You okay?"

"Mh hm."

"Thought you were still asleep."

"Was...till I coughed."

Jack smiled pulling Spike closer he pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. Spike grinned against Jack

"Ive been watching you sleep for about an hour. You truly are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Spike smiled but the shy blush was still apparent on his cheeks.

"You know what I'd like."  
"Hmm what?"  
"To see those amazing blue eyes of yours."

Spike tilted his head back a little, slowly he opened his eyes and blinked a few times. Jack's deeper shade of blue eyes stared back at him he smiled widely.

"Amazing...."

Spike leaned in, still staring deeply into Jack's eyes, he licked at his lower lip before kissing him deeply.

"Mmm this has to be the greatest morning ever. What do you want to do today?"  
"Nothing. I wanna stay right here in bed with you."  
"Surely we can't do that all day."  
"Mh hm we can. We can do whatever we want."

Spike rolled onto his back and stretched squirming around on the bed to make sure. He then reached his hand up to his chest and scratched at it lightly. He felt Jack's fingers wrap around his wrist and pull his hand away.

"Don't It'll scar."  
"But its so itchy."

Spike pouted glancing down at the large scrape across his chest. Jack kissed him sweetly in compensation then his eyes brightened. He pulled his phone from underneath the pillows. Spike watched him intently trying to figure out who he was calling. He rolled back onto his side trying to look at Jack's call display. Jack rolled over hiding it.

"Hello. Yeah where are you right now?"  
"Who you talking too."  
"Its just Spike...Are you coming back for lunch? could you get me something before you do?"

Spike lent in to Jack's neck softly he bit down a little. Jack omitted a small noise into the phone somewhere between a huff and a groan.

"Spike...stoppit..m on the phone. No its just ignore it."

Spike didn't stop he released the bite and slowly traced his tongue along the soft pink mark he'd made.

"........Er.......Hold on."

Jack rolled over using his lower arms he pinned Spike's arms down to the bed, with his legs either side of Spike's waist he lent over him sufficiently pining him down.

"Calamine lotion..Yeah for itches. Great thanks. See you soon."

Jack hung up throwing the phone to one side he stared down at Spike. He pushed himself to sitting up now leaning back against Spikes hips staring down at the pale lithe body before him. He reached out with his hand, dragging his finger tips from Spike's collar bone across his chest lightly down across his ribs and across his stomach, he grinned as Spike squirmed under the soft sensation, his hand stopped resting on his hip. Spike whined softly. Jack gave him his million dollar grin.

"Yes....?" He questioned sightly patronizingly leaning his ear into Spike's face.  
"Your hurting my leg...."  
"Oh.."

Jack sat up a little taking his weight from Spike. Spike sighed and gave his thigh a bit of a rub. He sat up and pressed himself against Jack's chest, he rested his chin upon his shoulder and kissed at his neck softly. He wrapped his arms around Jack smiling as Jack's strong heartbeat echoed back through his chest.

"Your hearts so strong..."  
"So it should be. Or how else would I be able to save you all the time."  
"This is going to sound stupid. But could I listen to it...for a little?"  
"Of course. I'd let you do anything you know that."

Spike smiled, Jack wrapped his arms around him tightly, carefully holding Spike still very close he lowered them both to the bed. Spike carefully rested his head on Jack's chest he glanced up at him making sure he wasn't hurting him. Jack smiled back warmly. Jack watched as Spike's eyes closed as he concentrated on the sound of his heartbeat.

"Spike....."  
"Yes Jack."  
"Do you trust me?"  
"Yes."  
"No I mean really trust me."  
"Yes. Whats wrong Jack? Whats going on in that head of yours?"  
"Nothings wrong..I was just thinking."

He rubbed at Spike's back tapping his fingers lightly along his spine. Jack stared down at Spike. He was wearing nothing but his silk blue boxers, they clung to his hips nicely, his skin was pale and soft tarnished with a few small white scars still somehow whiter than his normal complexion. His hand was splayed out across Jack's chest. His fingers were long and slender like the rest of him. Spikes voice interrupted his train of thought.

"Jack."  
"Mh hm?"  
"Stop staring me."  
"I'm not."  
"You are."  
"I'm not."  
"Your hearts going a mile a minute you bloody well are."  
"..Okay I am."  
"Think this may call for cold showers all around."

Jack looked down at Spike and raised an eyebrow.

"I was sorta day dreaming about...stuff."  
"You kinky little boy."  
"Oh god don't ask me what I dreamed about then."  
"Okay you got me. curiosity officially peaked!"  
"Curiosity about what?"

Came Wes' voice from the hall.

"Spike told me not to ask what he dreamt. I officially want to know."  
"No you don't trust me."  
"Why not?"  
"Are you aware that he talks in his sleep sometimes."

Wes rummaged in his bag as he talked he pulled out a small medicine bottle and threw it at Jack. Jack caught it and set it on the nightstand.

"Thanks for this. And no I was not but I am now."  
"Yeah well he doesn't always keep the things in his head to himself. If you catch my drift."  
"Oh. You have to tell me now. Please please please!"  
"No! Don't make him do it"

Wesley mock pleaded his hands out in-front of him.

"Or at least let me leave first."  
"Dismissed."

Jack replyed even giving a salute to Wes as he set off for the kitchen then back to school. Spike leaned up to Jack's ear and whispered something in it that even made Jack blush a little.

"Oh....OH!. Wait why the whispering?"  
"Making sure Wes doesn't hear"  
"WES HEARS ALOT! And I'm leaving now bye Will bye Jack."  
"BYE!" came the unison reply.  
"Your all flushed."  
"You just whispered something in my ear. I honestly never thought you would say, let alone about me. Definitely need that cold shower now."

Jack placed his hands over himself, Spike rolled over laughing breathily, He rolled himself off the bed. Then stumbled towards the doorway, looking back at Jack he caught him staring again.

"I never said you could stare."  
"But its so cute I just want to grab it."  
"If you catch it i'll let you. And I'm changing your cold shower to luke warm."

Jack pushed himself up of the bed grinning he slowly took off after Spike following him along the hall. Spike would stop at points turn to face him sticking out his tongue and tilting his head. He slipped into the bathroom turning on the shower he waited. Sure enough moments later large hands cupped his ass from behind. Spike grinned to himself.

"Do you need help with the step or can you get it."  
"I feel so great I'm considering lifting you over the step."  
"Oh really that fantastic huh."  
"Mh hm. Think all that sleep did me the world of good."

Jack scooped Spike up he stepped into the shower pressing Spike's back against the wall. He kissed him then pulled away shivering.

"Okay officially very cold shower."  
"Sorry."

Spike reached up and turned the dial warming up the water. He leaned back into Jack's lips kissing them tenderly his fingers threading through Jack's hair. Jacks hands held him tight his weight holding Spike against the wall just right. Spike pulled away from the kiss slowly he panted slightly staring into Jack's eyes. As he breathed deeply he could feel his chest rub against Jack's.

"You shouldn't be holding me up."  
"Shh..I'm fine. And I want too."  
"But.."

Spikes words were silenced as Jack's lips recaptured his. They kissed deeply again Jack pulled away he rested his forehead against Spikes staring into his eyes.

"This is by far the greatest shower I've ever had."  
"Its the first shower I've ever shared. And its ranking pretty high too."  
"I love your eyes."  
"I love you."

Jack smiled widely he kissed Spike again softly.

"I think we should set up a movie downstairs everyone will be back in an hour or so."  
"That sounds nice."  
"I figured a little family time wouldn't kill us all."  
"Sure about that."  
"Silence."

He chastely kissed Spike before lowering him to his feet.

"How about you start and I'll finish here."  
"You sure?"  
"Yes go. Make snacks!"

Jack threw a sponge at Spike then a bar of soap as he darted out of the door. Spike grabbed a towel when he got into his room and quickly dried off, Pulling his wardrobe door open he stared at his clothes, He figured since he was just going to be sitting downstairs he didn't need anything extravagant. He pulled on some cotton shorts that stopped just above his knee. He looked at his pile of t-shirts, Lifting them all up he smiled at what he found, His last black t-shirt that still had sleeves he pulled it on checking himself in the mirror he smiled. Once back out in the hall he yelled.

"JACK!!....You okay?"  
"Yes."  
"What do you want to eat? popcorn or nachos?"  
"Erm......Do..both."  
"What are you doing in there."  
"Ask me no questions I'll tell you no lies."  
"Well speed it up."  
"Trying my best here."

Spike smirked rolling his eyes and headed for the kitchen. He rummaged in the cupboards pulling out pretzels, nachos and some microwave popcorn which he intended on buttering his self. He poured the pretzels and nachos into separate bowls, before setting his attention on the popcorn. He placed it in the microwave humming to himself. Pulling the butter from the fridge he spooned some into a small bowl then placed it in a pan of warm water and watched as it melted slowly. Pulling the popcorn from the microwave he poured it into a large bowl he took the warm bowl from the pan, carefully he poured the butter over the still warm popcorn. He took a spoon, scooping the last of the butter out of bowl onto the popcorn, he looked up to see Jack smiling sheepishly in the doorway. He was now clad in his own t-shirt Wes must have washed it for him and what looked like Wes' old shorts.

"Taste this for me see if it needs more butter."

Jack stepped slowly towards the counter his movements still had to be slow but he wasn't needing to hold things to support himself anymore. He picked some of the warm popcorn up and popped into his mouth. When he let out a contended sigh combined with a slight groan Spike grinned.

"Good?"  
"Mmm amazing."  
"Great doesn't need more butter then?"  
"Nope its perfect. As is the boy who made it."  
"Oooo your just trying to butter me up now. No pun intended."  
"Ooo."

Jack smirked and his eyes stared off to the right avoiding Spike. Spike picked up two bowls he carried them into the living room then came back to get the last and Jack.

"Come on then. You have to help me pick a movie."  
"Oo sounds like fun."

Jack followed Spike eagerly into the living room. Spike put the bowl down onto the table, he waved his arm towards the cabinet full of DVDs, Jack sat down in front of it legs crossed and slowly started to read the titles.

"Wow...."  
"What?"  
"You guys have a lot of movies. And there in alphabetical order feel like I've fell into a movie store."  
"Dad likes them that way and god help you if you put one in the wrong box. I did that once."

Spike shuddered. Jack grinned at him, he tugged on Spike's arm pulling him down into his lap. He rested his chin on Spike's shoulder.

"I can't choose there's too many."  
"Well. Narrow it down to genre."  
"Action. But I want a bit of storyline."  
"Hmm. Gladiator?"  
"Too sad. I'll cry."  
"Troy?"  
"Too much action. But naked brad pitt bonus."  
"How about."

Spike leant forward towards the bottom shelf using his body to block Jack's view. Jack squirmed trying to see, Spike mirrored his movements continuing to block his view till he got the dvd out. Spike lent back against Jack's chest holding the DVD above his head.

"This one?"  
"OOOooo Wanted. James McAvoy!!"

At that moment the front door opened Wes and his farther tumbled through.

"Something smells delicious."  
"We're in here!"  
"What you been making? I'm starving."  
"Popcorn, Nachos and Pretzels. We're picking out a movie for us all to watch."

Giles came through first, marveling at what his son had managed.

"Wow you certainly are quite the host even if it is just your old dad and your brother its for."  
"Glad you like it dad. Get comfy we got a movie to watch."  
"I'm taking the nachos."

He said as he walked by the table he scooped up the bowl. Taking his Jacket off and throwing it onto the back of the sofa Giles sat down and sighed heavily. Wesley took the seat next to his farther, taking some popcorn he ate it hastily.

"Wow. Will did you butter this yourself?"  
"Yup."  
"God I want you to make me all my popcorn from now on."  
"He's amazing isn't he." Jack slipped in grinning.  
"Yes he is knew there was a reason I had a little brother."  
"I'm deeply offended that you love me only for my ability to makes snacks."

Spike fell back against Jack in mock woundedness. Jack wrapped his arms around him, leaning in towards his lips he kissed him softly, then in a very narrated voice exclaimed.

"And the handsome prince kissed the boy and he awoke."

Giles spluttered a little and Wesley hid a small laugh behind his hand. Spike wriggled free of Jack's hold and pushed the DVD into the machine, he joined Jack on the second sofa cuddling into him, he scooped some popcorn up in his hand eating it slowly he looked up at Jack from his lap. Jack caught his eye then turned his attention back to the TV. They all sat in silence till about half an hour in.

"You know theoretically this is completely impossible physics wise."  
"We know dad. Its a movie don't start."  
"Just saying."  
"DAD!"

Both of the boys yelled. Jack glanced over at Giles and raised his eyebrows. Giles rolled his eyes. Jack smiled at him then looked down at Spike in his lap, Spike looked back up at him, Jack squirmed down further into the sofa pulling Spike closer. Spike's attention was already back on the movie. Jack wasn't even watching content to stare at Spike in the dimmed room.

"Jack. Your favorite parts on."  
"Hmm. Oh okay."

He watched as James McAvoys' character sat up in the bath of water panting. Spike glanced up at him, Jack was chewing on his lower lip subtly he shifted his weight. Spike whispered softly.

"Jack. Are you okay."  
"Mh hm."  
"Sure.."  
"Yeah I'm fine just y'know thoughts."

Spike raised an eyebrow, Jack shook his head in a dismissive gesture. Spike turned his attention back to the TV. About 10 minutes from the end, his farther had fallen asleep and was leaning against the side of the couch a few uneaten nachos in the bowl on his lap. Wesley was curled up on the other end of the sofa peacefully asleep hugging a cushion. Spike tugged on Jack's shirt lightly.

"Hmm."

Jacks eyes slid open. Spike glanced back down again.

"Sorry you were asleep."  
"No no its fine. What did you want."  
"I'm cold.."

Jack swung his legs up onto the couch, pulling Spike up to lay on him, he wrapped his arms around him tightly rubbing his lower arms slightly. Spike leaned up kissing Jack's lips softly, he then pulled away slightly to smile softly at him, they kissed again more heatedly this time. Spike's hands began to wander stroking at Jack's side and arms enjoying his soft supple skin.

"Boys."

Jack pulled away guiltily and gave a small cough. Spike lifted his head to look at his farther on the opposite sofa his hands still inside Jack's shirt.

"Sorry dad thought you were asleep."  
"I was. Never mind. Just take it upstairs."  
"Yes of course."

Spike rolled to his feet pulling Jack up after him, he placed his hands on Jack's hips steering him from the room. They walked up the stairs slowly Spike behind Jack, he placed soft kisses to his neck at random intervals. Once they reached the top Jack turned passionately but not too forceful Jack pressed Spike up against the wall, they kissed passionately their tongues battling for dominance, Jack growled softly his hips pressing against Spike's.

"Mmmm.....Jack."

He reached up running his hands through Jack's hair. They kissed again tongues teasing, they broke apart Spike panting against Jack's cheek. Spike pulled his eyes open locking them onto Jack's.

"Jack. Could we I mean...If you wan't too."  
"I do I do want to. Are you sure?"  
"Yes I want you to show me what its like to be loved."

Jack tingled at the words as they fell from Spike's swollen lips. He lifted him up holding him tightly to his chest he pushed the bedroom door open. He threw Spike down onto the bed leaning over him just enough that there clothed chests rubbed together lightly as well as there hips meeting in a gentle brush. Spike made small moans as Jack touched him, they drove Jack crazy, Spike reached up pulling Jack's shirt over his head. Leaning up on his elbows Spike kissed and licked at Jack's chest. Jack bit down on his lip trying hard not to groan. Jack wrapped his hand around the back of Spike's neck he lowered him back to the bed. He reached under Spike's shirt tracing hidden muscle with a finger, slowly he raised Spike's shirt pushing it as high up on his chest as the current position would allow, he stared down at Spike watching him carefully noting every little reaction he gave to Jack's touches. Spike pushed Jack's shorts down. Once they were off he lay there his eyes raking up and down Jack. He had muscular strong legs, smooth hips, a lean stomach and a well defined chest, his shoulder were broad and his arms strong his skin a subtle brown tan.

"You okay."

Jack finally whispered down at him slightly worried that he hadn't moved the last few minutes. Spike nodded he reached up wrapping his hand around Jack's neck he pulled him to him kissing him deeply moaning softly into his mouth as Jack's body pressed against him. The warm skin of Jack's stomach rubbing against his own still exposed skin. It sent tingles through Spike's body to have Jack this close.

His bedroom door opened slightly.

"Woah...Sorry!"

The door slammed shut hastily again. Spike pulled away from the kiss slightly hand still holding Jack's neck tightly fingers threaded in his hair.

"Night Wes!"  
"Night!...Sorry! again."

Spike smiled a little. Jack reached for Spike's shorts sliding them down from his thin hips he pulled them off, once they were off he eyed the boy playfully, he kissed his stomach softly as he made his way back up the bed to lean over him again. He slid his hands up Spike's chest pushing his t-shirt off the rest of the way. He leaned in holding Spike close to his body he pressed his cheek against Spike's own.

"Close your eyes. I'll take care of you."


	11. People Possibilities and Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear and it was all turning out well for the duo.

Spike rolled over slightly Jack's arms still wrapped tightly around him.

"Jack...Jack let go."  
"...okay..."

He loosened his grip still seemingly very much asleep and Spike reached out for his ringing mobile.

"Hello. Oz?...slow down man I can't understand what you're trying to say."

Jacks sat up resting his chin on Spike's shoulder he grinned and kissed at his neck softly. Spike groaned slightly into the phone leaning back against Jacks chest his eyes closing tilting his head. He nuzzled Jack's neck slightly. Oz's voice blared down the phone.

"SPIKE! keep it in your pants and listen. Its Angel...well sort of. His mum got hit last night by a car when she was in town she passed away at half 2 this morning, no one's seen Angel I mean I know he's not the greatest of people, but someone has to find him. He's got no one left now. SPIKE!! SPIKE!."  
"Hmm...sorry what?"  
"FIND ANGEL! his mum's died car accident."  
".....Bugger."

Spike hung up throwing his phone down onto the bed pulling away from Jack's advances. Hurriedly he pulled pants on. Jack frowned he leaned forward.

"Spike what's going on what's wrong?"  
"Its Angel."  
"Woah your rushing out on me to see Angel? Spike he nearly killed you and me."  
"Yes but he didn't. And I have to no one else will."  
"Why whats happened to him."  
"His mum died last night. That means he has no one Jack no one at all. I may not love him anymore but I don't hate him enough to not make sure he's okay."  
"I'm coming with you."

Jack jumped from the bed and started pulling clothes on. Spike's hand splayed out across his chest and pushed him back to the bed.

"No."  
"What?"  
"No if he see's you he'll freak out and I don't need him to run away from me."  
"I wan't to come."  
"No Jack."  
"I'll stand outside."  
"You're not gonna stay are you?"  
"No. I wan't to come just to make sure your okay."  
"Fine. But you stand outside and I mean it."  
"Okay."

They pulled on clothes and Jack hurriedly followed Spike. Spike half jogged half ran to Angels front door Jack on his heels. Spike stopped panting slightly, he regained his composure a little, pushing Jack against the wall he kissed him chastely.

"Stay here."  
"Got it."  
"Promise?"  
"I promise I'll stay. You can even punish me if I don't."  
"Jack not now."  
"Sorry."

Spike knocked on the front door cautiously, when there was no answer, he slipped inside. All the lights were off in the house, flicking on the kitchen light he glanced around it looked like he hadn't eaten nothing had been moved. He carried on through into the living room he heard a soft sob, standing stock still he waited for his eyes to adjust to the gloom. A small noise from the corner made Spike squint trying to focus Angel's form came into view. He walked over very slowly murmuring Angels name softly he crouched by his side.

"Angel....Angel its me its Spike."

Angel didn't look up didn't even move but his grip around his own bent legs tightened his head lowered further onto his knees.

"Go away. I don't want your pity."  
"Angel I'm here to help you. No pity involved. I just. I had to make sure you were okay."  
"Well I'm fine now get out."  
"Angel."  
"No Spike. Get out."  
"But."  
"GET OUT!! GET OUT! GET OUT!!"

Jack came bursting through the door. Spike looked back and scowled at him.

"What's he doing here?"  
"He came with me."  
"Yeah well he can get out too."  
"I heard shouting. Sorry I'll go back outside."

Jack hurried from the house once more leaving Spike still knelt by Angel's huddled form in the dark house. Spike reached out towards him.

"Angel you can't stay there come on."  
"NO!"

Angel lashed out his hand caught Spike's jaw and he fell backwards to the floor coughing slightly.

"..Fu-Oww"

Spike pulled his hand away from his mouth the ruby red blood rolled down his chin. Angel leant over him sitting him up holding him up against his chest.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to. I never meant. I still love you. I'm scared."  
"Shhh. Its fine didn't hurt."

Spike reached out and stroked Angel's cheek.

"You've been crying."  
"For hours made myself feel sick."  
"Which is why you havn't eaten or slept."

Angel nodded.

"You gave me my first kiss here."  
"I did?"  
"Yes we were 12 you'd built a fort in this corner, pulled a blanket over the arms of these two chairs covered the floor in pillows, I crawled in beside you. You whispered really quietly then kissed me you pulled away blushing then you ran away."  
"The night you slept over when Wes had concussion and your dad stayed at the hospital."  
"Because I'd pushed him down the stairs for saying I had a big nose."

Angel giggled a little.

"You were mean when you were little y'know."  
"I know. Do you wan't me to stay with you tonight?"  
"What about Jack..What about What I did?"  
"He's a big boy he'll understand. And I am upset with what you did but I don't hate you for it. I could never hate you, you should know that."  
"I'm sorry that I did that you know. Its just you showed him a love you never showed me and I didn't understand why. I was jealous."  
"I loved him back that way because he showed me he loved me that way first Angel."  
"I never did...."  
"You didn't. I'm going to go and wash my face then talk to Jack don't move."

Angel relinquished his hold and just nodded huddling back into his corner as he watched Spike walk from the room. Spike stood before the basin and washed of his face he dabbed softly at his lip with a damp towel. He opened the front door slowly and stepped outside glancing back at Angel. He winced once outside the sudden light flooding his vision. Jack put his hand on his shoulder to steady him.

"Spike. Your face."

He brushed his thumb against Spike's swollen lip and now bruising chin.

"He hit you didn't he."  
"Yes but he didn't mean it."  
"He still did it."  
"Jack look it doesn't matter hes upset more than I've ever seen him before. Look I can't leave him like this not today."  
"You want me to let you stay with him."  
"Yes."  
"But all he's done to you he doesn't deserve it."  
"He didn't deserve his mother to die either Jack. Now are you going to keep acting like a spoilt child that always wants the toy. Or are you going to man up and let me help him."  
"Your right I'm sorry. Don't be angry."  
"I'm not angry."

Jack leant forward and kissed Spike softly.

"See you tomorrow? If you need anything.."  
"..Just call and you'll bring it. I know. Yes I'll be back home tomorrow. Erm best tell dad what's going on but tell Wes first let him tell him."

Jack nodded. He wrapped his arms around Spike pulling him into a loving hug and another soft kiss.

"What was that for?"  
"I'm going to miss you this is the first full day I'll of been without you."  
"Hey now shhhh. I'll be fine don't worry."

Spike kissed Jack's forehead and slid from his grip he turned to say goodbye then slipped back inside the house quietly. He found Angel standing by the window still looking out of the small gap in the curtains Spike leaned in over his shoulder and watched as Jack passed through the gate and walked off down the street.

"You watched us."  
"Yes. Sorry."  
"That's okay there's no laws against who you can and can't watch unless y'know there a minor and your not."  
"Do you remember that time in school when we were playing sport and I fell and cut open my knee."  
"Yes how could I forget you spilled blood all over the playground."  
"I was watching you. You where playing basketball with that black open sleeved shirt you loved so much, running up and down the tarmac in your brand new trainers, shorts slightly falling down but you'd never put them right. I was too busy watching you to be paying attention to my own game. Tony Brook ran right into me I remember falling didn't even put my hands out, my eyes never left you, I watched as you turned seeing me fall you dropped the ball to the ground and ran right over. Didn't even give it a second thought."  
"I had to. You were my best friend you idiot. Part of what best friends do make sure their friends are okay after slicing their knees open."  
"I looked up at you when you picked my head up off that tarmac I knew right that second I loved you. I also knew I could never tell you that you'd never feel the same."  
"You thought that?"  
"Yes why wouldn't I you were always flirting with all the girls. I never thought. Well never thought you even thought about guys like that."  
"I was covering my tracks."  
"Really?"  
"Yup remember Chris?"  
"Chris?"  
"Ginger hair always used to gel it."  
"Sparky!"  
"Yeah we kissed was why he used to give me those odd little glances."  
"Really you mean you.."  
"Since I was 10."  
"I could of had you all that time..."  
"It's too late now."

Angel sighed and fell down onto the couch. Spike chewed on his lower lip for a second thinking.

"You should eat and shower. I'll make you a sandwich think you could shower?"  
"Maybe."  
"What do I have to do to get you to shower?"  
"Kiss me."  
"No."  
"Okay then just a hug."  
"A hug."  
"Yes A hug."

Angel pushed himself up so he was standing in front of the shorter boy he held his arms out. Spike looked at him his eyes were sunken and tired, the tracks of his earlier tears still evident on his cheeks, his clothes were crinkled yet he looked as strong as he ever did. Spike stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Angels stomach hugging him gently. Angel let his arms fall to Spike's shoulders he closed his eyes and savored the feeling of his friend touching him again. Spike patted him a little but Angel didn't let go.

"Angel....Angel you gotta let go."  
"I will just a minute. Please."

Spike stood still and allowed the the slightly older boy to hug him. Eventually Angel slowly pulled away and left to shower. Spike stood there his heart was beating in his ears louder and faster than he'd ever heard it. He'd forgotten how amazing it felt to have Angels strong arms around him, that soft smell of oranges from his cologne, how warm he was the softness of his skin. Spike shook his head. No he had Jack now. He rushed into the kitchen to Make Angel his sandwich as promised.

Angel returned with a face towel around his neck and nothing else, his skin was still dripping wet and his hair was stuck to his head. Spike turned and coughed.

"Angel what the hell."  
"I couldn't find a clean towel and I think I broke the bathroom door."  
"Okay okay erm just well stand there and eat this."

He handed Angel his sandwich and set off up the stairs to find a towel there was a hole in the bathroom door. Spike u-turned into Angel's mothers room and picked up a towel of the clean laundry pile left there. When he got back down the stairs Angel was still standing in exactly the same place now holding his sandwich with two bites taken out of it. Spike pressed the towel to Angel's chest Angel covered Spike's hand and the towel, he stared into Spikes bright blue eyes, he took a deep breath and leant in to Spike's soft lips and kissed him gently. Spike froze then slowly began to kiss back.


	12. Moments and Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dunn dunn dunn

Spike pulled away the towel slid through Angel's soft grip and fell to the floor.

"Why why did you do that Angel. I have Jack you know that."  
"I know I just....sorry."  
"No. Come on why?"  
"You where so close and you haven't touched me in so long. I just wanted. I wanted you back."  
"And you thought a kiss was going to make me forget everything you've ever done. Believe that your going to be better for me than Jack?"  
"Lets face it I'm never going to be as great as Jack is for you. But maybe I could be something for you."  
"Like what?"  
"....Maybe just a friend would be a start."  
"Angel. You've always been my friend even when you where beating me down."  
"when you say you never hated me. You weren't lying."  
"No I wasn't. Would you please put some clothes on."  
"Why am I making you uncomfortable?"  
"No its not that. Its just."  
"I'm distracting you?"  
"...yes. Your damp and naked and well to be very honest you look sexy. Now please put something on."  
"If I don't?"  
"I'm going to leave."  
"Okay okay i'll go and put something on."

Angel took the stairs slowly shoving his bedroom door open with his shoulder he picked up a t-shirt and some boxers and pulled them on. He sat down on his bed and picked up the photo frame by his bedside table.

"Angel you okay?"  
"Why don't you come and check?"  
"No the fact that you replied is enough."

Spike wandered through into the kitchen piling some clothes beside the washer into it he poured in some washing powder and set it going. Meanwhile Angel sat staring at the picture in his hand. It showed Spike and himself arms around each others shoulders aged 10 then another at aged 13 one more at Spike's 16th which had a tear through Angel. But Angel didn't care because Spike was smiling in each one, Angel used to do anything to make him smile, That soft warm smile that melted his heart. A tear rolled down Angel's face and several more followed suit.

"Angel....."  
"I'm okay."

The last word came out chocked and higher than the first.

"Angel you're not crying are...you."

The last word was louder than the rest. Angel turned to see Spike standing in the doorway of his room, hurriedly he wiped his face with the palm of his hand, putting the picture frame back on his nightstand he stood up.

"No I'm okay."  
"Okay. Well I set the washer off with your clothes and I've cleaned the kitchen. I was wondering what you'd like to do now?"  
"What I'd like to do is never going to happen. I need to get out of this house."  
"Cinema? Bowling? Bronze?"  
"Bronze. A drink sounds good."  
"Angel its 9 am. Wait school does the principal know?  
"Hospital called him."  
"I better ring in and tell him I'm watching you. You need pants."  
"Huh?"  
"If your going out you need pants."

Spike pointed at the boys bare legs.

"Oh right."

Spike shuffled onto the landing to call the principal and Jack to make sure he was okay. Angel pulled on some jeans and ran his hand through his hair while Spike made his calls.

"Do you think I need a shirt?"  
"You look fine."

Came the reply from his doorway. Angel looked to Spike and gave him a small smile.

"All sorted?"  
"Yup."  
"Can I go and drown away my life now?"  
"Yes you may."

Jack slumped against the wall of the classroom his mind was on Spike, and what he was doing with Angel and what he would consider doing with Angel without Jack there. Oz toed the back of his seat to get his attention. Jack looked up abruptly.

"Hey you okay man."  
"Yeah sorry Oz my heads in the shed."  
"Your heads on one thing and it aint the shed. Thinking about Spike aint yah?"  
"Yeah. Oz do you think he'd."  
"Do anything with Angel?"  
"Yeah. Do you?"  
"I dunno they used to be super close. I think he loves you too much to do anything though. Don't worry about it yeah he'll be fine."

Oz patted Jack on the shoulder gently.

"Thanks Oz."

Angel slammed his hand on the bar laughing.

"Another drink." He directed at the barman. "Oh and him too." He pointed at Spike. Glancing out of the bar window onto the bowling alley Angel bounced slightly on the spot."Lets BOWL!"  
"Your too drunk to bowl."  
"I am not drunk."  
"Yes you are."  
"So are you."  
"I'm less drunk than you."  
"Okay I challenge you to a bowling match."  
"Whats the prize?"  
"Prize?"  
"For wining?"  
"I will buy dinner if you win."  
"Deal lets go then big man."  
"I remember the last time you said that to me..."  
"Hey move it."  
"That too."  
"Just shut up and lets bowl."  
"Never that."

Angel grinned widely and followed Spike from the bar albeit a little wobbly. They fell against the counter for the bowling alley Spike pressing against Angels back. Angel revelled in the contact of Spike pressing against him his chest against his back and his hips against Angels own.

"Two to bowl please."  
"Sorry guys you've been drinking too much we can't let you bowl for the others safety."

Spike whined into Angels ear.

"Awwww."

Angel turned so Spike was now pressed against his front. Leaning down close to him he smiled nevermind lets go home I'll make you dinner. Spike pouted at the fact the enjoyment of bowling had been taken away. Angel leaned in and brushed his lips against Spike's.

"Come on lets go home."

Spike nodded leaning closer to Angels lips softly he kissed him.

"Okay.."


	13. Dinner and Daydreaming

Spike was staring up the ceiling from Angel's couch they had fell through the door about 20 minutes previously. Angel had gone to make him the dinner he'd so promised and Spike had avoided getting kissed once more. The guilt was starting to build in the kissing Angel aspect. He was missing Jack. Pulling his phone from his pocket Jack's face smiled at him from his wallpaper he grinned.

"Angel I'm just going to make a call." Spike yelled into the kitchen then slid out of the front door, thumbing the speed dial number for Jack, the phone rang.

"Hey Handsome."

"Hey you holding up okay? Need me to bring something? Something gone wrong?"

"Nope its all fine. I just missed you." Spikes tounge ran across his teeth as he grinned.

"I missed you too. Shame you won't be coming home tonight I had plans this morning for you."

Spikes eyebrows raised in question to this then he remembered he was on the phone.

"Oh what kind of plans?"

"Well they went with what we did last night."

"Oh. Your making me hot just remembering last night."

"Well I promised I'd take care of you. And I fulfilled it."

"Yeah you did. You did a few other things last night that I loved too."

Jack groaned into the phone in memory.

"I want you home tonight."

"I know you do. But I can't just leave Angel on his own."

"You said he was okay. Come home. I wan't to do things to you that will make Wes' face scrunch up."

"I'll try. If not don't be dissapointed okay."

"Promise. I have a problem."

"Oh?"

"Your jeans are too tight. I'm going to have to go to the bathroom. Bye Spike I love you."

"No wait. Stay on the line I wan't to listen."

"Do you have time?"

"Yup. Angels making dinner."

Jack huffed into the phone.

"What you wearing?"

"Don't you remember what I put on this morning?"

"No. You left in such a rush I couldn't remember."

"Remember what you peeled off me last night?"

"...Yes."

"Those tight jeans you like. My shirt with the cut off sleeves and just enough room to get into."

"...Mmm..Those little black boxers. They make your ass look so good."

Jacks breathing became shallower and Spike grinned into the phone making a very small whine like noise.

"Do that again."

Spike whined again as requested. He leant back against the wall and whispered lightly into the phone.

"How close are you?"

This question was met with a sudden yell of Spike's name and then Jack panting loudly.

"I was very close." Jack laughed a little. "Listen I have to go now or I'll get no dinner. I love you, remember try and get home."

Angels hand slid out of the door and grabbed Spike by the wrist pulling him back into the house. He covered Spike's eyes and guided him towards the kitchen. Spike was a little unsure of what Angel was going to do but he was trusting him. For now. Angel slid his hands from Spike's face and stood to one side smiling sheepishly at the floor.

Spike stood before the candle lit room, two sets of what looked like simple chicken salad set out on opposite sides of Angel's breakfast bar.

"Wow. You did all this just for me?"

"Yup you asked for dinner I gave you dinner all out."

"Wow..."

"Its only chicken salad."

"No It's you I'm wowing at you not the food. I can't believe you went to this much effort."

"I wanted to make sure that you knew, no matter what I've done in the past towards you, I love and appreciate you more than you'll ever know."

"well. Erm thanks Angel."

Spike slid into his seat without another word, silently he started eating, Angel stared at him but then hung his head in defeat, Spike was never going to love him again not the way he wished him too anyway. He probably deserved it but he admitted that he missed the boys touches they way he used to whisper sweet nothing to him when he thought that he was asleep. Angel sighed into his food. Looking up at Spike he stared into the boys eyes for a second.

"You don't have to stay tonight you know."

"Really?" Spike replied surprised.

"Yes the end of that phone call. It sounded important like you had plans."

"Well sort of but its nothing that can't be re-arranged."

"No really go home I'll be fine."

"You sure? You know you can call if there's anything you need at all."

"Yes I know. But no really go home tonight."

Jack bounded through the front door of the house bumping into Wesley as he did so.

"Oh hey sorry Wes didn't see you there."

"No problem. You seem rather upbeat whats got into you?"

"Spike promised he'd try and get home tonight I have plans for us."

"That's nice. Play nice with my brother now."

"I will Wes. Have a nice evening."

Wes waved as he continued off down the path and headed into town. Jack set off up the stairs once in Spike room he grinned, The room still smelled of their scent mixed the bed was still messy from last night, Jack pulled new sheets from the dresser draw and changed the bed. Then he took the candles from the carrier bag he had in his hand and set them out carefully. His phone went off in his pocket. "I'm the main man" blasting out into the room, Jack grinned pulling his phone from his pocket, The grin spread as he read out the text. [Just doing dishes be home in 20]

"YES!"

Unbeknownst to Jack Mr Giles had just come in the front door. Curious he headed up the stairs he knocked on the bedroom door lightly then stuck his head in. To find Jack jumping up and down on what seemed a freshly made bed phone in one hand and a candle in the other.

"Good news I presume?"

"Yes. erm." Jack slid from the bed and straightened it. "Spike is coming home tonight."

Mr Giles eyed the candles set up around his sons room and raised an eyebrow.

"Got plans have we?"

"....Yes. Sort of."

"Well. Just be careful and make sure spike enjoys himself. He could do with it."

"Of course sir."

"Giles really call me Giles."

"Not Rupert?"

"No. Never Rupert."

"Yes sir. Giles" Jack grinned cheekily. "Well things to sort still." He waved the candle he was holding.

"Yes. I'll leave you to it then. Would you like me to send William up when he gets here?"

"Yes please Mr. Giles."

Giles went to argue back to tell the boy just to call him Giles but he thought better of it and closed the door to the room heading back downstairs to relax in front of his TV before bed. Jack finished setting out the rest of his candles then ventured to the bathroom and took a very quick shower. Once back in the bedroom he toweled off slightly then lay on his stomach on the bed just his towel covering his waist, Picking up his phone from the cabinet he stared at the picture of Spike on his wallpaper smiling. Laying his head on the pillow softly he waited.

Spike hurried along the pathway he wanted to be home. He wanted Jack his soft safe embrace around him, his gentle kisses, his sweet deep scent surrounding him. He wanted Jack. He practically threw himself through the front door.

"William!. Jack is waiting in your room for you."

"Great. Thanks dad."

"William!."

"Yes dad?"

"Be safe."

"Of course. love you dad."

"I love you too. Now go on get up there."

Spike took the stairs two at a time not wanting to be away from Jack any longer. Opening the door carefully he was greeted to his room nicely lit by candles, Jack layed out on his bed hair still damp, he had hold of his phone tightly in one hand and his eyes were closed softly. Spike crept over quietly slowly he took the phone from Jacks hand re-setting it back on the cabinet. Softly he kissed Jack. Jacks eyes opened slowly he sat up staring at Spike.

"Your home."

"Yes me here in the flesh."

"You look more amazing than I remember."

"I love you Jack. And you look very sexy by the way."

Jack grinned. He pulled Spike close against his chest, Pulling him down softly he tugged Spike's t-shirt off. He kissed at his perfectly soft skin smiling.

"Mmm so are you."

Spike smiled.

"Jack."

"Yes?"

Jack rested his chin on Spike's chest looking up in to the boys face. Spike ran his fingers through Jack's hair.

"I want you to show me how much you love me again. Make me feel good."

"Anything you want. I'd do anything for you."

Jack smiled and started to explore Spike's body more removing the rest of his clothes tonight was going to be amazing.


	14. Relisation

Jack sat up abruptly. A small [beepbeepbeep] filling his ears. It was the sound he had been dreading would arrive the past few weeks he panicked yelling out.

"NO No...not now. I can't I won't. No no no!"

Spike's arms wrapped around him pulling him back down to the bed soft kisses were scattered along Jack's neck.

"Shhhh its just a dream Jack. Shhh I've got you."

Jack closed his eyes tight wishing it was just a dream and that he didn't have to go back. How would he tell Spike. How would he explain. Spike's hands stroked and soothed at his back and shoulders, slowly his hands trailed down Jack's back, Jack looked up at him the picture of perfection with his tussled hair and shining blue eyes. He sighed deeply. Spike glanced down tracing his thumb across the frown on Jack's brow he sat up a little concerned.

"Baby whats wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Jack...your lying and badly. Tell me."

"I. Well I sort of don't know how too. It's very difficult to explain."

"well...try. Start from the start."

The soft beeping returned this time Spike heard it.

"What's that beeping?"

"What beeping?"

"You can't hear that?"

Spike leant over the side of the bed.

"Its louder down here."

"Spike no wait don't!"

Spike pulled Jack's rucksack from under the bed and stuck his hand in it pulling out his vortex manipulator. Spike turned the device over in his hands undoing the clasp he stared at it. He didn't know what the thing was or what it did but he was sure that it wasn't from anywhere in this world.

"Jack what is this?"

"Its...A vortex manipulator."

"A what."

"A vortex manipulator."

"And what exactly is one of those."

"Look I can't really explain it because well I don't think you'll believe me. And also I think the message that is on there is going to mean that I have to leave you. I don't want to leave you. Please put it down."

Spike dropped it to the bed immediately at those words. He looked up his gaze caught Jack's and he stared at him a state of confusion and soon to be sadness etched into his face.

"Jack I don't understand. What's going on?"

"Look I don't want you to worry about it right now okay. I just want to have you and hold you and keep you safe for as long as I can before they make me go back."

"Who make you go back?"

"Spike...."

"Okay okay i'm sorry. But do you promise to tell me?"

"I promise i'll explain everything but not right now please."

Spike held up his arms towards Jack. Jack crawled up pushing his bag and manipulator to the floor laying on top of Spike softly he buried his face in the boys chest. Spike brought one of his hands up threading his fingers through Jack's hair silently he chewed on his lip.

What was going on in Spike's head was a different matter. [Was Jack an alien he didn't seem like an alien he seemed well very normal. But was that a disguise so he fitted in was it so whoever was looking for him couldn't find him.] He peered down at Jack. [Well he was extremely handsome.] Jack's eyes caught his and he smiled down at him re-assuringly. [Maybe he was a prince or something or some sort of important person that had escaped and they were trying to make him go back.]

"Spike I can see the cogs going in your head."

"Sorry. But I'm just intrigued. Could I ask one question? Just one I promise."

"Okay."

"Are you an alien?"

"No. But I am from the future way way into the future and not from this dimension."

"Erm. Okay. So your normal then. I mean human."

"Yes Spike very very human."

"Good."

"Wait does that mean you wouldn't love me if I wasn't?"

"No no I would just sorta glad that you are makes me feel a bit less weird."

Spike smiled sheepishly then leaned down kissing Jack softly.

"I'd love you no matter what you were promise."

Spike slid down the bed kissing at Jack's shoulders and chest, softly his tongue began licking, Jack groaned softly his hands wrapped around Spike's neck preventing him sinking any lower on Jack's body.

"You can't."

"I wan't to let me play. pleeeeeassee."

"Okay okay."

"Would you do anything I asked."

"Yes anything."

Spike nuzzled Jack's stomach just above his hips.

In Wesleys room the soft mumbling of voices ceased he had given up trying to sleep and was now just resting in his bed. Sometimes he wished Jack and Spike would shut up, but he was also glad they where getting along well enough to talk to each other for so long. Slowly moans from the other room began to drift in Wesley sighed. Leaning over he thumped on the wall.

"SHUT UP!"

There was a loud thump back in return.

"Bugger off!"

Picking his laptop up off the side table Wesley put in his headphones and closed his eyes. He then mumbled to himself. [Good job I love you brother.]

When Wesley woke up and stumbled down stairs he found Jack and Spike eating cereal at the bench. He looked them both up and down then broke into a smile shaking his head.

"What have you two got planned today?"

"I'm thinking.....picnic park. maybe." Spike raised an eyebrow at Jack.

"Sure count me in."

Spike stood, dropping his bowl in the sink, he stood behind Jack rubbing at his sides he kissed his neck and then wandered away up the stairs.

"Well that was."

"Awkward?"

"I was going to say sensual. But yes it was equally awkward."

"Wesley. If you had some bad news to tell your brother how would you do it?"

"What's the level of bad?"

"As bad is it can get."

"Your dying?"

"No..But I may not be able to stay here for much longer. Its very complicated to explain and I think, Spike is the only one I'm going to be able to explain it too. But I don't know how."

"Best way I've found tell it to him straight don't let him run away from you while hes upset."

"Right. Thanks Wes. Also I apologize for not being able to stay with your brother longer."

"Jack you've made him a much better person already. Couldn't thank you enough for making him less scared of the world."

Wesley stepped forward and hugged Jack reassuringly patting his back lightly. Spike appeared at the bottom of the stairs fully clothed. He watched as Wesley hugged Jack and held him for a couple minutes clearing his throat softly he grinned.

"Stealing my man?"

"No no reassuring. Comforting even. But certainly not stealing."

"Joking Wes."

"Yes right joking."

Jack slid free of Wesley's hold and headed off up the stairs to get dressed whispering in Spike's ear as he passed him. Spike broke into a smile straight away. Wesley watched on curiously as Spike came over to the fridge and starting putting together lunch for him and Jack.

"What'd he say to you?"

"Just that he has something important to tell me."

"And that made you smile?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I'll understand you one day. Anyway I'm meeting Willow for lunch goodbye Spike."

"Bye Wes."

Jack came downstairs and found Spike waiting by the front door for him. Sliding his hand into spike's own gently he smiled. Pulling the door open they left walking towards the park slowly.

"So am I allowed to ask questions yet?"

"Yeah start with the simpler ones though if you don't mind."

"Sure." Spike paused in thought clearly sorting the questions in his head.

"So what century are you from?"

"51st."

"Really....wow. What do you do there?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well your clearly not at school."

"Oh right. I'm a Time Agent."

"I'll ask about that later. So the dimension your from is it like this one?"

"Sort of except there's no demons and vampires."

"Really that sounds nice."

"Not so nice. There's war and Aliens. To be honest I prefer the Vamps least i know there all the same. When you fight aliens each ones different how do you kill it, how do you protect yourself, your family, your friends. Its difficult."

"I can imagine. Sorry."

"Its okay. Anything else?"

"You say there going to make you leave. I guess that means you could never come back right?"

"Correct. And trust me I wish there was another way someway I didn't have to leave you but there Isn't I know how they work."

"When you say they?"

"The time agency they manipulate you, have you do whatever they please, then pull you back again no matter where you are what your doing who your leaving behind. They don't care about you work for them your their property."

Jack rubbed his face with one hand. Spike put his arm around Jack's waist pulling him closer.

"How about we eat and then we can go down to the pond and relax and we finish this tonight yeah."

Jack nodded.

"That'd be nice."

Taking hold of Spike he turned him towards himself and held his hips tight leaning in he kissed him full on the lips. He could see people staring people giving them disgusted looks but he didn't care. Spike paused in shock at first being so open. Then he kissed back wanting to defy the world around him.


	15. The end of the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end the end of the worrllld. Not really its just the end of the fic.

They where laid, splayed out on a blanket in the sun. The breeze was cool and refreshing. Spike's fingers rubbed at Jack's stomach softly.

"Jack..."  
"Yes Spike?"  
"If you had the choice you wouldn't leave right?"  
"No not at all." Jack rolled onto his side facing Spike "What makes you think I'd want to leave you here."  
"I don't know. Surely back where you come from you have friends and family maybe...even." Spike fell silent.  
"A partner?" Jack questioned curiously.  
"Well..yes."  
"I don't. At least not officially anyway, but still I'd keep you."  
"Really?"  
"Yes why not. You're the sweetest man I've ever met."

Spike blushed a little. Jack leant in again capturing his lips pulling him into a soft kiss once more. Spike pulled away grinning.

"You have to stop doing that."  
"Oh why's that?"  
"Because eventually I'm going to end up doing something more than just kissing you back."  
"Ooooo Yes please!"

Jack rolled over laying ontop of Spike his arms either side of Spike's shoulders. At that moment a bottle struck him in the shoulder.

"FAGS!!"

Jack sat up frustrated rubbing at his shoulder. Spike reached out for him and he shrugged the touch away.

"You okay?"  
"Yes I'm fine they can't aim to save their life and they throw like a girl."  
"I'm sorry Jack."  
"Don't be you didn't throw it and you're not that arrogant."  
"Want to leave?"  
"No."

Jack turned back to face Spike crossing his legs. He stared up into the boys face then sighed smiling. Spike smiled back unsurely. Jack stood scooping Spike into his arms he began running for the clear pond in the distance. Spike squirmed just a bit but not alot as he didn't want to fall.

"Jack what are you....Don't DON'T do what you're thinking!!"

Spike attempted to wriggle free of Jack's grip. But the blue eyed boy just held tighter. Skidding to a halt at the pond and jumping up onto the ledge around it he threw Spike from his grip. In a flail or arms and legs and cried out Jaccccck. Spike hit the water with a loud splash. Standing up he spluttered out a mouth full of water. He stood in the pond waist deep in water staring at Jack balanced on the outside, Jack reached out his hand in a offer to help him out, Yet instead of taking like Jack expected him to Spike peeled of his shirt and dropped it into Jack's hand. Jack stood in awe for a few minutes just staring, Spike's chest glistened as the sun hit the drips of water rolling down his soft white skin. Spike pulled himself out of the pond.

"Me boots are full of water now. Gonna take ages to get these dry."  
"....Sorry. I'll buy you another pair."  
"I don't want another pair."  
"But they'll never dry quite right Spike."  
"My mum bought me these ones, I don't want another, thank you for the gesture though."  
"I'm sorry I didn't know."  
"It's okay. Let's move there's a girl over there staring at me I can feel it through my back."

Jack turned his head spotting the girl and gave her one of his biggest smiles then winked at her. Then he put his arm around Spike's waist kissing his cheek before heading back towards their blanket. Jack's fingers stroked at Spike's ribs softly as they walked, girls gawping and giggling, guys giving them disgusted looks and scowling. Spike flopped onto his stomach on the blanket resting his head on his arms. He ran his fingers through his hair causing it to become messy then he settled back down closing his eyes. Jack watched him carefully. He folded his t-shirt and placed it in the basket.

"Spike..."  
"Mh hm?"  
"If I could make it so you had someone to take care of you and love you when I go. Would you like me to do that?"  
"No."  
""Why not?"  
"Because they wouldn't be you..."  
"So even if they loved you. More than anything else you wouldn't want them?"  
"No...I just want you. Just you."

Spike sat up pulling Jack close to his chest in a tight cuddle. Welling up he whispered into Jack's ear.

"I don't want to loose you."

Jack didn't reply just held the boy till he calmed down. Unnerved by the amount of people staring at them he asked Spike if they could go home. Spike agreed sensing the uneasiness in Jack's voice. Jack gathered up the blanket and the empty containers putting them into the basket. The car journey home was fairly silent bar the odd song hummed by both the boys. Once home Jack took the basket from the boot. He went straight to the kitchen putting Spike's shirt in the dryer then headed upstairs. He got to the landing just in time to see Spike pulling on a shirt, the skin of his back a raw red from the sun.

"Spike your back."  
"Oh It's okay always happens." He grinned awkwardly. "Never tanned well."

Jack grabbed his t-shirt before he was able to pull it all the way down. He pushed it back up slowly inspecting the burn.

"Does it hurt?"  
"A bit."

Jack paused noticing a scar on Spike's back brought up from the burn a white mark from his hip up to one side of his ribs. Like a tear etched into his skin.

"Spike what's this?"  
"Nothin."  
"You can't seriously think I'm going to believe that."  
"Look it doesn't matter. What do you care anyway your leaving."  
"Spike. I care about you. Nothing is going to change that whether I'm here or not. I will always love you."  
"Angel."  
"Pardon?"  
"It was Angel."  
"Spike I'm sorry."  
"He had a wrist cuff on with sharp spike's he grabbed me one night and it dug in he didn't care. I ended up with 14 stitches. Happy now."  
"No. I'm sorry."  
"Yeah you're always sorry. Just like he was."  
"What are you trying to say."  
"I loved you and now your leaving me, He did the same, Why do I keep doing this to myself."  
"Yes but the difference is I don't want to leave you. I want to love you."  
"I want to believe that I really do."

Jack stood reaching out for Spike's arm.

"No don't."  
"But...."  
"I said no Jack."  
"Okay....alright."

Jack sat back on the bed burying his head in his hands tears started to well in his eyes. Spike stood and shuffled his feet. As silent tears began escaping from Jack's eyes he padded across the room.

"Please don't cry. I don't want you to cry."  
"It's difficult not too when I know you're so upset with me."  
"My back is stinging."  
"Can I help. D-do you want me to help?"  
"Yes please. I'm tired of arguing I should just let you love me and be happy that you do."  
"Thank you. I'll get some cream for your back." Jack kissed Spike's neck softly before going to rummage in the bathroom cabinet.

Standing infront of the bathroom mirror Jack studied himself. His face had a slight red burn to it white trails down his cheek s from crying, his eyes were sore and swollen, his hair was messy and falling in his eyes. He scooped up some water from the sink washing his face and pushing his hair back from his eyes. Picking up the bottle of aloe oil he padded back along the hall.

"Spike I got your...."

Spike was sat on the bed Jack's great coat in his hands rubbing the material with his thumbs. Jack's vortex manipulator lay by his side.

"...Cream. What are you doing."  
"Just looking I didn't push any buttons or anything promise."  
"What do you think?"  
"I don't know it's like there's this whole other side to you that I just never knew about."

Jack settled himself behind Spike on the bed, carefully he lifted Spike's shirt, Spike lifted his arms allowing Jack to pull the shirt over his head, Jack sprayed the aloe oil onto his hands softly and carefully he began to rub it against the burn on Spike's back.

"Where you're from what's it like?"  
"Where I'm originally from or where I came from to here."  
"Came from to here."  
"The same in many respects, except we have aliens instead of vampires."  
"Is that all?"  
"Yeah I think so."  
"And a prime minister with one eye."  
"What?"  
Jack giggled "Nothing."

Spike leant back against Jack's chest. He winced at first the fabric of Jack's shirt rubbing against his skin. Jack put his arms around his chest.

"Anything else you'd like to ask."  
"In the park. You said you didn't officially have a partner. That means you like someone right?"  
"Yes and No. I wan't to like him but I'm unsure. Me being immortal it becomes more of a burden to the person I'm loving to have them fade away while I stay the same. However he seems determined to love me anyway. But I don't want to let him."  
"Woah backtrack. Immortal?"  
"Huh?"  
"Immortal you just said you where immortal."  
"Did I not mention that before?"  
"No!"  
"Er. Suppose you got questions about that too now huh?"  
"Yeah. Is that like vampire Immortal?"  
"Well no I can go out in the sun, Pick up crosses, Pointy objects to the chest don't turn me to a pile of dust they just sort of hurt alot."  
"So does nothing kill you at all?"  
"Nothing so far least nothing from my own dimension. I don't know about this one."  
"Wow. You just keep on getting stranger although strange in an amazing way."  
"Thanks...I think."

Spike pulled Jack's coat up higher around his chest. Jack smiled at him sliding his hand into the inside pocket he pulled out his pocket watch and a silver ring. Taking Spike's hand he slid the ring onto his right hand 3rd finger. Holding his hand up Spike looked at it.

"I want you to keep it."  
"Jack I can't this is yours and its beautiful."  
"Exactly just like you which is why I want you to keep it."  
"Okay thank you its beautiful." Spike yawned softly.  
"Tired baby?"  
"Yeah the heat it really knocks me for ten."  
"Go to sleep. I'll be right here when you wake. I promise."

Jack pulled his coat up to Spike's shoulders covering him in the warm heavy fabric. Peering down at him he ran his fingers through Spike's hair softly till he was certain he was asleep. Incredibly slowly Jack rolled him onto his side, tucking his coat around him he stood beside him for a few minutes, grabbing his vortex manipulator and his watch he headed for the door.

Jacks fist hammered at Angel's front door. Getting frustrated he kicked it roughly.

"ANGEL GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!!"

The door swung open slowly, Jack stepped inside cautiously waiting for his eyes to adjust to the gloom, Once able to see he headed into the living room. Angel was curled up on one end of the couch a blanket over himself. Jack looked down at the pitiful man before him.

"Get up."  
"No thanks."  
"GET UP!"  
"And who made you lord all mighty all of a sudden."  
"Get your sorry ass of this couch or I'm going to drag you off it."  
"You're a guest in my house I don't think you'll do any dragging."  
"I will. I have to to protect Spike to keep him safe. Now get up!"  
"What's wrong with Spike?"  
"Nothing. He's fine at home asleep under my coat. But there's a problem that I can't fix, I'm not sure how to explain it to you but I'm going to have to leave probably pretty soon and I need to know you'll be there for him. To love as he deserves to be loved."  
"Wait your leaving?"  
"Yes."  
"Your leaving and not taking golden boy with you?"  
"Look I can't okay its complicated now just shut up and listen."  
"When I say you have to be there for him. I mean it literally you got to be by his side, whenever he needs you sometimes when he doesn't, you got to look after him properly. Feed him, spoil him, kiss him when he needs kissing. Oh and love him not just because you do, but show him that you really do love him all day every day."  
"Wait. Wait. So basically you want me to win him back and then be you."  
"Pretty much yes. He needs someone Angel he can't be on his own again it'll break him beyond repair. Think about it you've got no one and he cares for you he really does I'd say at one point he even loved you. He has his dad and his brother and yeah that's alright but he has no one to connect with on that personal level that he needs. I want that to be you if it's not me. For all I think your an ass Angel, I trust you with him more than I would anyone else, I believe you love him. Even if he doesn't."  
"You mean that?"  
"Mean what?"  
"That you you belive me."  
"Yes Angel I believe you."

Jack's phone began to buzz in his pocket. Yanking it out he frowned at the caller display. Angel raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"He's awake. I told him I'd be there when he woke up."  
"Blame it on me."  
"What?"  
"I dunno say I fell over or something and you had to come help just blame me."  
"Thank you Angel."

He rested his hand on the broader boys shoulder mouthing an i owe you at him.

"Yes I'm still here. I'm at Angels. He slipped in the bathroom he'd rang your phone and I answered since you where asleep I told him I'd come and help him for you. Yes i'll come back now. See you soon. Love you."

Jack ran his fingers through his hair causing the mess to become more of a mess. Angel grinned slightly slowly he looked Jack up and down licking his lips briefly. Angel took a step forwards towards him. Jack looked up at the slightly taller dark haired boy.

"What?"  
"You're really hot."  
"Erm. Thank's not so bad yourself."  
"This may sound a little out of the ordinary considering what you came here to ask me to do but. Could I kiss you?"  
Jack thought about it for a moment then nodded.  
"Okay."

Angel leaned forward capturing Jack's lips in his. His strong hands rested on Jack's hips pulling him close, his tongue licking at Jack's lip in an attempt to deepen the kiss, Jack denied Angel's tongue but wrapped his arms around Angel's shoulders. Jack pulled away.

"I have to go"  
"Then go."

Jack didn't say goodbye just left Angel standing there in his front room a slight look of glee on his face. Angel smirked then went to go and wash and find some clothes in order to meet Jack for the time he had scribbled on the note he'd wrote while he was on the phone.

Jack smiled when he found Spike asleep once more on his bed. He sat down beside him softly. The reddening of his back had lessened and was slowly returning back to the normal pale colour of his skin. He reached out his hand rubbing his fingers up Spike's side. Spike stirred rubbing his face with one hand.

"Fell asleep again didn't I?"  
"Yes. But I'm here now."  
" 'S Angel okay?"  
"He's fine."

A loud echoing beep beep beep filled Jack's ears and his heart plummeted like a stone in water.

"NO!"

Jack scrabbled backwards from the bed and onto the floor landing in a heap he curled up crying.  
"I don't want to go. I like it here. I don't want to go. I don't want to."

Spike sat up slowly. Reaching around him he picked up Jack's manipulator, sliding from the bed he sat by Jack on the floor, Pulling him up he put the manipulator in his hands.

"Answer it."  
"NO!"  
"Jack answer it. I'm right here and if what you say is right they'll take you whether you like it or not."  
"....okay."

Jack pulled the flap open on the device and pushed down two buttons a small hologram appearing. A man in smart formal military uniform appeared. "Harkness you are to report to Cardiff bay at 18:00 hours tonight failure to be present will result in death."

"T-tonight. That's too soon. Spike no. This wasn't meant to be our last day. This isn't what I wanted to happen today not at all."  
"Jack shush....shhh..shhhh. I won't deny that i will not miss you because I will. But I'm strong enough now to let you go."

Jack clung to Spike hard kissing him and holding him like he would fade away before his very eyes.

"We got some time still right?"  
"Erm." Jack looked at his watch. "About 2 hours."

Spike layed Jack back onto the floor pushing his shirt up and off over his shoulders. Slowly he kissed down the flushed skin he had revealed. Jack cupped Spike's chin in his hand pulling him up to face him. Jack kissed him softly and slowly.

"Y'know I've never had someone wear my coat and do this before I was always the one with the coat on."  
"Well this time it'll be new for you then."

Spiked layed down flush again Jack's chest the coat draping around them. Leaning back into his lips his hands drifting down Jack's body.

Angel slammed his wardrobe door. He had to meet Jack in 20 minutes at least that's what the note said, he wondered if it was worth calling him to make sure, but what if Spiked answered what would he say. No he'd just leave it. Climbing into his mum's car he started the engine an old radio station started playing and Angel sighed he slammed his hand against the radio shutting it off. Angel sat in his car he was getting impatient now he'd been waiting at least 45 minutes. He had no idea what he was going to say to Spike. But he had to make this work if Jack believed in him then he had to at least belive in himself.

Just then car headlights flooded his vision. They went out and Jack's figure stepped from the car Spike's closely followed. Angel climbed from the front seat of his car out into the brisk afternoon air. He nodded at Jack. Jack raised his hand in acknowledgement.

"What's he doing here?"  
"I asked him to be here. For your sake."  
"Why?"  
"Because you shouldn't have to do this alone."  
"I'm not speaking to him."  
"I'm not going to make you."

Jack stood in the field just out the way from the shelter of the trees, Spike stepped forwards wrapping his arms around Jack tightly, and he buried his face into the man's neck breathing him in heavily. He stood there for a long time unwilling to let go. Until Jack's manipulator began beeping frantically. Jack lifted his arms pushing both the buttons down once more. Spike pulled him closer against his chest and Jack rested a hand on the back of Spike's head protectively.

"Captain ready and waiting I see."  
"Aren't I always sir? Not like I've been given the choice now is it."  
"5 Minutes and we'll patch the co-ordinates through."  
"Yes sir."

Jack lowered his arm once more wrapping it around Spike's shoulders. Leaning in he kissed the boy tenderly.

"Remember your more amazing than you think, stronger too. Never let anyone tell your not good enough never again you hear me."  
"Yes yes i do."

Jack's wrist began beeping.

"Spike you have to let go now."  
"But no."  
"Let go Spike you got to let go." Jack looked up at Angel.

The boy stepped forward taking hold of Spike and pulling him backwards firmly away from Jack. Spike struggled and kicked out against the hold frantically trying to reach Jack again.

"Goodbye Spike I'll miss you forever."  
"I LOVE YOU!!"

With that Jack disappeared slowly in a pool of ethereal blue light.

"No. NO!"

Spike struggled once more but Angel held him fast. He turned Spike in his arms once Jack had faded from sight and held his head close to his chest just as Jack had moments before. Spike thumped at Angels chest roughly.

"He's gone. He's actually gone. What am I going to do now."  
"You've got me."  
"You what good are you all you've ever done is hurt me."  
"Am I hurting you now?"  
"Well no your holding like....like Jack would. You promised him didn't you."  
"No no promises thats too fairy tale for me. He believed in me and as weird it is to say this. I don't want to disappoint him."  
"That is weird for you."  
"So..."  
"Yes?"  
"Will you let me learn to love you?"

Spike took a step back looking Angel up and down. The chocolate brown eyes held years full of heartfelt apology's the strong posture slumped towards Spike the soft hands that had held him hung by his sides. Spike held out his hand for Angel to take and he did. Spike leant into his shoulder resting his cheek against Angel's.

"Protect me?"  
"Forever."  
"Take me home."

Angel scooped Spike into his car.

"What about your car?"  
"I'll ask Wesley to pick it up in the morning."  
"Ok."

Spike sat close to Angel in the front seat. Once they reached Spike's house Angel scooped him from the front seat carrying him up the stairs laying him on the bed. He pulled Spike's shoes off then lay down beside him gently. Linking his fingers with Spikes he lifted up his hand.

"Jack give you this?"  
"Yes."  
"It's beautiful."

Spike nodded Angel pulled him closer wrapping the blanket around him holding him safely and close just as Jack believed he would and he would continue to do so if Spike needed him to or not.


End file.
